Locuras entre Rivales
by amlc2102
Summary: Un nuevo orfanato ha llegado a la ciudad, el dueño y Scott se conocen, ahora harán una "competencia amistosa" entre orfanatos... que será lo que les espera?... contra que clase de personas van a enfrentarse?...
1. Chapter 1

Competencia?

Era una tarde tranquila en el orfanato, nada fuera de lo común, hasta que Scott los llamó a los 12 a una reunión...

Scott: les tengo buenas noticias!

Bonnie: te ganaste lotería!

Scott: no

Freddy: ya aprendiste mas de 10 técnicas del kamasutra?

Scott: no... espera que!

Bonbon: iremos de vacaciones?

Scott: no chicos...

Foxy: arreglaste la lavadora?

Scott: no! nada de eso!

Todos: entonces?

Scott: un ex compañero mio de la universidad tiene un orfanato también y tiene un grupo de chicos como ustedes en su orfanato

Todos: en serio!

Spring: y eso que!

Toy Freddy: no pensaras echarnos allá verdad?

Scott: oh vamos nunca haría tal cosa!

Golden: entonces?

Scott: Nos volvimos a encontrar y recordamos nuestras constantes competencias, el estudiaba ingeniería robótica mientras yo ingeniería en sistemas, ninguno de los dos terminó la carrera, pero siempre habíamos sido compañeros muy competitivos. Y ahora vamos a competir con nuestros orfanatos en una serie de concursos

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: vamos chicos! yo hago esto porque confió en ustedes y en sus talentos, se que ustedes son los chicos mas talentosos y habilidosos de toda la ciudad, seguro venceremos a su orfanato

Freddy: vaya Scott! tu compitiendo, de acuerdo! te ayudaremos y ganaremos esa competencia!

Scott: eso si, recuerden que es amistosa, tampoco se lo tomen tan en serio.

Bonnie: y cuando iremos a ese lugar?

Scott: hoy mismo, así que prepárense, quiero que se vean presentables y demos una buena impresión con William

Freddy: así se llama el dueño?

Scott: si, así es, ahora arréglense para irnos, ya tenemos la dirección.

Una hora después ya estaban todos listos para salir y se dirigieron en la camioneta de Scott hacia la dirección acordada...

Spring: es...

Scott: es enorme...

Freddy: eso me dicen todas!

Chica: Freddy! compórtate!

El edificio era enorme, por fuera parecía mas un corporativo empresarial que un orfanato, por fuera también decía el nombre del orfanato en letra grandes, daba la impresión de ser un edificio muy moderno.

Bonnie: pues no es por ser aguafiestas pero en primera su edificio le gana al nuestro Scott

Scott: emm... no se dejen impresionar! nosotros somos mejores!

Todos: -animados- siiiiiiiiiiiii! -entran al edificio-

?: Bienvenidos al orfanato Afton Location...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: un... un robot?

Un robot los había recibido en la entrada

Robot: soy HandUnit, pero pueden llamarme Handy estoy aquí para guiarlos a la sala principal, sean bienvenidos al Orfanato Afton Location... -los guía dentro-

Spring: su tecnología es increíble, ahí también nos han ganado

Bonnie: si, nosotros muy apenas y tenemos lavadora!

Mangle: y ni siquiera sirve

Scott: cállense! ustedes no se dejen intimidar por nada de lo que vean!

Hand Unit los lleva frente a un hombre bastante alto, de cierta forma se les hacia familiar, pero no era muy importante eso ahora...

William: Bienvenido amigo Scott... y bienvenidos sean chicos del orfanato Cawthon... mi nombre es William Afton. Soy dueño del orfanato Afton Location, cuento con carrera trunca en robotica y así es como he logrado modernizar este lugar. Pasen por favor, quiero que conozcan a mis chicos... -serio-

Scott: -en voz baja- por favor chicos compórtense... compórtense...

En la sala principal había 12 chicos con rasgos similares a ellos, como orejas de animal y otras cosas extrañas. Los del orfanato Cawthon se sientan en el sillón vació de la misma longitud que el de los otros chicos.

Nota:

OC = Orfanato Cawthon

OA = Orfanato Afton

William chasquea los dedos y los 12 chicos que estaban sentados se levantaron en posición de firmes

William: preséntense!

Todos los del OA: Si señor!

De nuevo se sientan pero el primero en el sillón se queda en pie

?: Buenas tardes y sean bienvenidos a nuestro orfanato! mi nombre es Nigthmare Freddy! -hace una reverencia y se sienta de nuevo-

Todos los del OC: Nightmare Freddy!

Puppet: mmm me temo que ellos también tienen nombres de animatronicos... son como nosotros, son reencarnaciones!

Todos los del OC: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Uno de los chicos del OA mira a Puppet con seriedad y Puppet se intimida un poco.

Bboy: que te pasa?

Scott: silencio! no interrumpan!

William: quien sigue...

Así fueron presentándose uno a uno...

Los 12 Chicos del OA tenían mucha educación y respeto, comenzaron Nightmare Freddy, luego Nightmare Bonnie (que era mujer), luego Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, luego se presentaron Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Baby, Minireena, Bidybab y por ultimo los mas serios y misteriosos, Enardd (quien fue el que miró a Puppet) y por ultimo una chica con algo de parecido a Golden, pero muy seria y podría decirse que aterradora... su nombre era Fredbear

Aqui las presentaciones de cada uno y sus descripciones.

Nightmare Freddy- Sera llamado NightFred, es parecido a Freddy, solo que con apariencia algo seria, cabello negro en vez de castaño y con mirada opaca, orejas de oso. Su vestimenta era formal y elegante, aunque algo maltratada y también llevaba un sombrero negro. Su deseo era ser medico Forense.

Nightmare Bonnie - Sera llamada NightBon, es como una versión mujer de Bonnie pero con mechones negros en su cabello, las orejas de conejo eran negras también y vestía completamente de negro con botas y accesorios metálicos. Su sueño era tocar musica

Nightmare Chica - Sera llamada Nikka o Nikki (lo dejo a su elección) Similar a Chica pero tambien vestía con algo de ropa negra y blanca, rubia con mechones negros y bastante malhumorada como la mayoria de sus compañeros. Sus alas de pollo eran negras también. Su sueño era ser chef.

Nightmare Foxy - Sera llamado NightFox, parecido a Foxy, con cabello marrón rojizo con mechones negros, no tenía ojo derecho, pero este no estaba tapado, así que solo se veía una cuenca negra en su ojo, orejas de zorro, vestimenta en su mayoría negra. El deseaba ser Ingeniero Nautico

Ballora - Sera llamada... pues Ballora, este nombre no esta mal. Ella era una chica mucho mas normal que el resto, llevaba un peinado totalmente recogido en forma de chongo, tenía cabello morado y unas mejillas color rosado parecidas a las de los toys del OC. Vestía un traje de bailarina. Obvio su sueño es ser bailarina.

Funtime Freddy - Sera llamado FunFred. Era un chico un poco mas alegre que los demás, su cabello era de un color entre rosa y morado con orejas de oso. Usaba un pantalón color lila, y camisa blanca, asi como un sombrero negro a juego con sus zapatos. Su deseo es ser imitador y entretener a la gente.

Funtime Foxy - Sera llamado FunFox. Era muy parecido a FunFred pero el con orejas de zorro, y también era mas alegre que el resto. Su cabello era Blanco con mechones color rosa-morado, mejillas rojas... podría decirse que era una versión hombre de Mangle. Su sueño era ser reportero.

Baby - Sera llamada Baby simplemente. Era también una chica muy normal, pelirroja con peinado en dos coletas, ojos verdes, usaba vestido rojo. Era también un poco mas alegre. Ella deseaba vender helados y hacer felices a los niños

Minireena -Sera llamada... pues Mini para acortar. Usaba también traje de bailarina color naranja, tenía cabello blanco corto. Parecia timida. Tambien deseaba ser bailarina.

BidyBab- Sera Llamado Bid. Era un chico bajito, también parecía tímido, a los chicos del OC les recordaba un poco a Bboy. Tenía cabello color naranja pálido. El soñaba con ser investigador.

Ennard - Simplemente Ennard. Era el mas alto del grupo, serio pero cortés. No tenía un ojo, y tampoco lo cubría, llevaba un sombrero de cono como los de las fiestas, solo que en color negro, vestía completamente de negro, era pelirrojo y su cabello era corto. Sonreía al ver a Puppet... El sabía hacer de todo, desde cocinar, tocar música, programar, construir cosas, pero lo que mas le gustaba de todas sus habilidades eran sus poderes mágicos...

Fredbear - A pesar de ser mujer le dejaremos ese nombre. Era una chica alta, tenía buen cuerpo, su cabello era dorado opaco, al contrario que el de Golden, este era mas alaciado y estaba maltratado, también tenía mechones negros. Su vestimenta era un pantalón negro, una blusa dorada opaca, un chaleco morado y un sombrero morado. No dejaba de ver a los chicos del OC con algo de molestia. Ella deseaba... es mas... ella tenia decidido convertirse en una gran Ingeniera en Sistemas Computacionales.

Scott: -sorprendido por la extremada educación de los chicos de William- emm siguen ustedes preséntense -nervioso-

Los chicos del OC se comenzaron a ver entre si nerviosos...

Continuara...

Espero les agrade esta historia, ya que nunca había incluido al resto de personajes de los otros juegos, pero ahora ellos también tienen una historia que contar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Conociendo a los rivales...**

* * *

Scott: chicos preséntense ya!

Freddy: emm las damas primero Golden

Golden: queeee! nnno... emm tu primero Chica!

Chica: yooooo! primero tu Bonnie

Bonnie: yo no! mejor Spring

Spring: yo no! tu Foxy

Foxy: vete al demonio! orale Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: Toy Chica tu primero!

Los 12 del OC discutían unos con otros para ver quien se presentaba primero

William: ja! la disciplina de tus chicos deja mucho que desear

Scott: ah si! pues la felicidad de los tuyos deja mucho que desear

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuu Señor Afton! jajajajaja

Scott: Bonnie!

Bonnie: jeje lo siento Scott!

Scott: comiencen de una vez!

Freddy: de acuerdo! seguridad compañeros míos! ... Mi nombre es Freddy Fazbear y soy el líder del grupo del orfanato Cawthon, es un honor para nosotros estar en este orfanato. Yo deseo ser administrador de empresas. -se inclina y se vuelve a sentar en su lugar-

Bonnie: bien hecho Freddy!

Freddy: vas Golden!

Golden: -se levanta- Hola compañeros! mi nombre es Golden y también quiero ser administradora, y espero que nos conozcamos bien y tengamos una buena competencia -se sienta- Vas Toy Freddy!

Toy Freddy: -nervioso- emm soy Toy Freddy y quiero ser un motociclista -se sienta- te toca Toy Chica

Toy Chica: mi nombre es Toy Chica y quiero ser una gran repostera

FunFox: Reportera?

Baby: dijeron repostera! de postres

FunFox: aaaaah! disculpen la interrupción!

Toy Chica: anda Bboy

Bboy: aaah yo! emm soy Ballon Boy y quiero ser un artista y diseñar globos aerostáticos. Me gustan los globos!

Los chicos del OA los miraban serios, algunos como FunFox, FunFred, Baby y Ballora les sonreían un poco y escuchaban con atención.

Puppet: ah... Soy Puppet y soy hechicera, yo deseo trabajar en algo importante en el Ministerio de Magia. Me especializo en el manejo de las almas.

Ennard: muy interesante -mirándola sonriendo un poco-

Chica: vamos Bonnie sigues!

Bonnie: emm esta bien -se levanta- Soy Bonnie! y soy un músico, deseo ser un gran músico y me gusta el rock y las cumbias!

Chica: Y yo soy Chica, quiero ser una gran Chef!

Nikka: -en voz baja- si claro, pero no será como yo...

Foxy: ándale Springtrap!

Spring: aaah de acuerdo -se levanta- Soy Springtrap y sueño con ser un gran ingeniero en sistemas Computacionales

Fredbear: -mirándolo interesada- vaya... esto será interesante

Spring: -se sonroja por la mirada de Fredbear- aaaah... emm tocas Bonbon

Bonbon: hola! soy Bonbon y también me gusta la música! espero llevarme bien con ustedes y conocerte bien NightBon!

NightBon: como sea...

Foxy: las damas primero!

Mangle: pero primero se estaban presentando los hombres! vas Foxy!

Scott: ya háganlo ya!

Foxy: Yo soy Foxy! y seré un gran pirata!

Mangle: y yo soy Mangle! y también seré pirata e ingeniera Náutica!

NightFox: muy interesante

Nikka: que tiene de interesante sus estúpidos barcos

NightFox: cállate! William nos va a castigar!

William: así que eso es todo, no esta mal. Bueno Scott, porque no hablamos sobre la competencia en mi oficina mientras mis chicos le muestran el lugar a los tuyos

Scott: de acuerdo, chicos compórtense -se va junto a William a su oficina-

Freddy: emm bueno y díganme, que hacen para divertirse?

Fredber: solo vamos a mostrarles el lugar, no vamos a convivir

Spring: emm... disculpa Fredbear... me mostrarías algunas de tus técnicas de programación?

Fredbear: no te mostrare mis secretos, son los enemigos

Todos los del OC: enemigos!

Ennard: vamos Fredbear, no hay porque preocuparnos, esto es mas que un simple "juego" algo amistoso, cierto señorita Puppet -se acerca y le besa la mano-

Puppet: -sonrojada- emm creo que si... jejeje

Todos los del OC: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Bboy: aah...

Fredbear: -mirándolo molesta- bah! patrañas! ahora vamos a mostrarles el edificio de una vez para que puedan irse!

Chica: emm podríamos ver su cocina?

Toy Chica: si por favor!

Nikka: queeeeee! -corre frente a la puerta de la moderna cocina- Nadie entra a mi cocina!

NightFox: ya empezó...

Chica y Toy Chica: emm pero...

Mangle: oye NightFox, tienes barcos o algunos diseños? de barcos? si seras ingeniero náutico debes tener algunos

NightFox: si claro que tengo...

Foxy: oye! -celoso- Mangle no le coquetees a ese tipo imitación barata mía!

Mangle: solo soy amable, no te pongas celoso capitán

Foxy: pues no quiero que vayas con él!

Fredbear: -con molestia- aaaah de acuerdo, Nikka hazte a un lado, tenemos que mostrarles el lugar a nuestros rivales, ahora quítate ya!

Nikka: aaah esta bien -se quita de la puerta-

NightFox: inmadura...

Nikka: tu cállate zorro oxidado!

Fredbear: y bueno esta es la cocina, miren lo que tengan que mirar y sigamos con esto...

Baby: dejame esto a mi Fredbear... -amable- bueno chicos, esta es la cocina, pueden observar lo que deseen

Chica: es hermosa! tan avanzada, tan moderna...

Toy Chica: miren ese horno! caben como 6 pasteles al mismo tiempo!

Nikka: no toquen mis cosas con sus sucias manos!

Chica: no seas exagerada, cuando ustedes vayan a la visita con nosotros no dejare que toques mis sartenes

Toy Chica: oye Chica pero nuestras cosas no son nada comparados con esto.

Chica: aaay ya se! cállate!

Bonnie: disculpa NightBon, tienes un lugar donde tocar música... -le toca el hombro ligeramente-

NightBon: -se molesta y golpea a Bonnie- no me toques! -tira a Bonnie al piso-

Los del OC: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Baby: aaah lo sentimos, ella es algo salvaje...

Golden: creo que son algo extraños

Puppet: cállate, ni que nosotros fuéramos tan normales

Freddy: emm amigo oso... hay algo que nos quieras mostrar, que tal el comedor, o no se, algo que se relacione a tu futura carrera?

NightFred: si sigues fastidiando te haré el honor de hacerte una autopsia...

Baby: oigan sean mas amistosos

FunFox: siiii! -saca un micrófono- y díganme, que se siente haber logrado que un asesino fuera a la cárcel? -le acerca el micrófono a Freddy-

Freddy: ah claro! tu deseas ser reportero, bueno nosotros...

Fredbear: no seas molesto FunFox, sigamos con el recorrido

Spring: disculpa si te molestamos Fredbear pero... en realidad quisiera conocer el lugar donde programas... -nervioso-

Fredbear: lo conocerás en su momento

Bonbon: entonces donde tocan música?

Baby: yo les digo, vamos ahora mismo

Fredbear: ah de acuerdo, conejo, te llevare a ver el estudio de programación

Spring: estudio! genial!

Ballora: algunos pueden ir a vernos a nuestro cuarto de baile

Chica: yo no quiero irme de la cocina

Toy Chica: yo tampoco

Toy Freddy: pues no se ustedes, yo voy a ver a las bailarinas -cara pervertida-

Freddy: buena idea amigo! Golden vamos

Golden: ok

Puppet: porque no vas con ellos Bboy, yo ire a ver el lugar donde Ennard hace su magia

Bboy: -triste- esta bien

Todos se dispersaron por el edificio acompañados de sus rivales...

Ennard: y dime Puppet, ya dominas tu magia a la perfección?

Puppet: -un poco nerviosa- emm no... aun no soy muy buena -se sonroja-

Ennard: bueno, sabes, mi habilidad es la capacidad de ver mas allá de lo visible

Puppet: como?

Ennard: como esto... -toca la cabeza de Puppet (tomen en cuenta que Ennard es mas alto que Puppet)- vaya... interesante...

Puppet: que... que hiciste?

Ennard: leí tus recuerdos, así que tu y todos tus amigos son reencarnaciones de almas atrapadas anteriormente en animatronicos...

Puppet: sii... emm y ustedes, supongo que también...

Ennard: -serio- no precisamente... pero... ahora no importa, porque no vamos a que veas el lugar donde practico

Puppet: encantada

Fredbear: -viéndolos a lo lejos- no te metas en lo que no te importa bruja...

Baby: que pasa Fredbear? estas mas malhumorada que de costumbre

Fredbear: presiento que estos chicos solo vienen a meternos en problemas

FunFred: no lo creo, me parecen simpáticos, voy a ver a Ballora bailar! -corre al cuarto de baile-

Bid: y yo veré a Mini!

Golden: mmm aquí huele a Shippeo!

Freddy: que dices amigo oso! te gusta la bailarina?

FunFred: -sonrojado- eh yo... noooo!

Golden: oigan no han tenido acción?

Baby: queeee?

Freddy: no Golden! hay que comportarnos por unica vez, pero llegando al orfanato veras como te recompenso -mirada pervertida-

Golden: ay Freddy ya no aguanto...

Spring: emm Fredbear... entonces iremos al estudio?

Fredbear: -con fastidio- ok, vamos...

Y en otro lugar...

Foxy: -fastidiado- porque tenemos que estar aqui...

Mangle: -sorprendida- vaya! tu has construido todos estos prototipos!

NightFox: si yo los hice

Mangle: son fantasticos!

Foxy: -muy celoso- bien! ya vimos esto... ahora vamonos!

Mangle: vamos, no te gustan, son geniales!

Foxy: -gritando- no! ahora quiero que nos vayamos! -la toma del brazo y la jala hacia el-

Mangle: -gritando- Foxy! no me gusta cuando te pones celoso sin razon!

Foxy: sin razón! como que sin razón...

NightFox: oye tu zorro pálido! no deberías tratar así a las mujeres

Foxy: tu cállate! si no quieres que tu amigo el oso forense te haga una autopsia...

Mangle: basta! Foxy vamonos, tenemos que hablar

Foxy: -enojado- esta bien

Luego de un rato...

Scott: chicos ya nos vamos!

William: recuerda nuestros tratos del concurso. Mañana iremos nosotros a visitar tu edificio y arreglaremos lo de las competencias.

Scott: -con seguridad- de acuerdo!

Handy: gracias por venir al Orfanato Afton Location... vuelva pronto..

Scott y sus chicos salieron del edificio...

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaaaah esto es horrible! que vamos a hacer

Freddy: pero Scott! no que muy seguro de ti y de nosotros!

Scott: ellos tienen mucha tecnología

Spring: y que lo digas! es genial!

Chica: quisiera vivir en su cocina!

Scott: nuestro edificio es un desastre, no es nada contra eso

Toy Freddy: yo vi sus dormitorios, cada uno tiene uno

Bonnie: si, y hasta con su baño propio

Puppet: su cuarto para practicas magicas es superior

Golden: y por su puesto que su mago es superior... lo vieron! estaba bien buenote!

Toy Chica: si, y hasta se fijó en la Puppet jajajaja

Puppet: -sonrojada- aaah vamos ya basta, es solo amabilidad porque compartimos el hecho de ser hechiceros.

Scott: eh y a ustedes que les pasa -ve a los zorros enojados-

Foxy: Mangle estaba coqueteando con el idiota de NightFox

Mangle: Foxy es un celoso compulsivo! yo no hice nada!

Bonnie: a mi aun me duele el golpe que me dio NightBon

Freddy: Spring porque babeas...

Spring: es que... Fredbear es tan linda.. y tan inteligente...

Golden: y una amargada! ahora vamos que tenemos que prepararnos para la visita de ellos, recuerden que son nuestros enemigos!

Scott: tenemos que ganar esta competencia! que me dicen?

Freddy: emm si... claro...

Golden: si!

Bonnie: emm no se... ellos son...

Bonbon: son mejores!

Scott: vamos no hablen así, yo se que ustedes pueden hacerlo

Bboy: son mejores en todo!

Spring: su tecnológica es genial

Foxy: solo son unos creídos como NightFox

Mangle: son mejores! abre los ojos! dime tu y yo cuando podremos fabricar esos prototipos de barcos tan realistas!

Foxy: claro! ahora compararme con ese idiota! si! tal vez es mejor que yo! pero no tienes porque restregármelo en la cara todo el tiempo! -se aleja enojado-

Mangle: aaah solo estas celoso! como puedes pensar así de mi!

Foxy: pues no se! tal vez porque después de todo eres una zorra!

Mangle: -mucho mas molesta- que dijiste!

Golden: suficiente!, comportándonos así nunca ganaremos! recuerdan... Puppet diles algo...

Puppet: -pensando en lo que Ennard ocultaba de sus pasados- eeeh si... vamos a ganar... jejeje

Golden: esto no funciona! Freddy, tenemos que organizar al grupo bien, si no estaremos perdidos

Freddy: es cierto, llegando les daré una charla motivacional...

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les agrade la historia y el rumbo que va tomando.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Preparándose para las visitas**

* * *

Luego de llegar al orfanato...

Scott: que vamos a hacer! Freddy! hay 100,000 dolares en juego!

Freddy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! apostaste 100,000 dolares por la competencia! pero sabes que no los tienes!

Scott: yo confiaba en ustedes!

Golden: emm... no podemos fallarle a Scott! tenemos que motivar a los demás...

Freddy: pero... -los mira a todos demasiado desconcentrados...-

Bonnie sigue quejándose del dolor del golpe, Bonbon se ve cabizbaja por la atención de Spring y porque NightBon tienen mejores instrumentos musicales que ella, Spring miraba como idiota pensando en Fredbear, Chica y Toy Chica envidiaban la cocina de Nikka, Puppet estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, seguro pensando en Ennard, Bboy se veía triste pero sin dejar de sonreír como es su costumbre, Foxy y Mangle siguen enojados y Toy Freddy tarareaba la melodía que Ballora y Mini bailaron en su demostración.

Golden: déjalo en nuestras manos Scott, nosotros sabemos como dirigir este grupo

Freddy: si Scott, nosotros podemos

Scott: ah confió en ustedes -se va a su oficina-

Freddy: -gritando- atención chicos! una junta, vengan aquí!

Golden: -arriba del sillón- necesitamos que nos concentremos para la competencia! esto es serio, si no ganamos nos quedaremos en bancarrota!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: cien mil dolares están en juego, no podemos perder porque Scott ni siquiera los tiene

Spring: queeeeee! pero como se le ocurre a Scott apostar algo que no tiene!

Golden: Scott confía en nosotros y si no ganamos ya nos jodimos todos!

Chica: pero que barbaridad! que haremos ahora!

Freddy: tranquilos chicos, según tengo entendido la competencia sera en condiciones iguales, mismos instrumentos, mismos utensilios de cocina y misma tecnología para que sea igual para todos, aun no están claros los concursos, pero supongo que todos usaremos nuestros talentos, así que necesitamos concentrarnos, el día de mañana el señor Afton vendrá con sus chicos a visitarnos, y dejaran en claro los concursos que habrá.

Golden: bien dicho Freddy, entonces necesitamos que cada uno se concentre y dé lo mejor que tenga para estos concursos. Bonnie, Bonbon, no se quejen, podremos tener instrumentos mas pobres pero no importa lo que toquen sino quien lo toca!

Bonnie y Bonbon: es cierto!

Freddy: Springtrap! no tienes oportunidad con ella! ademas no dejaras que una chica te gane programando verdad?

Spring: eh... tienes razón! no pienso perder programando! y ademas yo amo a Bonbon

Golden: Chica y Toy Chica, ustedes cocinan mucho mejor que nadie, sin importar los utensilios que tengan, siempre pueden hacerlo mejor

Chica y Toy Chica: siiiii!

Freddy: Toy Freddy! olvídate de esas bailarinas y concéntrate en tus talentos, que aunque no lo creas tienes, saldrás a practicar en tu motocicleta y me ayudaras a organizar a los demás

Toy Freddy: esta bien

Golden: Puppet ya se que te impresionó ese tal Ennard (y como no si esta bien buenote) pero eres una mejor hechicera que él y vamos a vencerlos, no te dejes llevar por su amabilidad

Puppet: -sonrojada- yo no me dejo llevar por nada, se lo que tengo que hacer

Freddy: Bboy no te preocupes, mientras estemos todos juntos podremos con esto

Bboy: si Freddy!

Golden: zorros... hagan las paces!

Foxy: Mangle empezó!

Mangle: claro que no! Foxy empezó!

Freddy: Mangle! no debiste darle celos a Foxy, NightFox es el enemigo, ademas, acaso realmente piensas que ese zorro es mejor que Foxy?

Mangle: -se agacha- no... el no es mejor... es solo que Foxy me hizo enojar, pero mi Foxy es mejor que el

Foxy: -contento- oye... siento haberme puesto así de celoso, no quiero que te enamores de nadie mas

Mangle: pero yo te amo a ti mi capitán!

Foxy: y yo a ti -abraza a Mangle-

Todos: aaawwww!

Freddy: perfecto! estamos de vuelta en el juego amigos, ahora hay que concentrarnos para mañana.

Chica: aun así eso de apostar cien mil dolares sin tenerlos fue demasiado idiota por parte de Scott

Golden: el desea que ganemos para mejorar el orfanato y ha depositado toda su confianza en nosotros, en una semana será el concurso y tenemos que ganar, vamos equipo!

Todos: siiiiiiii!

Scott: -viéndolos desde las escaleras- ah... me alegra que Freddy y Golden sepan guiarlos a todos... confió en ustedes chicos...

Bonnie: que haremos ahora Freddy?

Freddy: arreglaremos el edificio para mañana, tal vez sea pobre pero debemos dar una buena impresión

Chica: a limpiar chicos!

Todos: aaaah nooooo!

Todos se pusieron a limpiar un poco, mas tarde...

Chica: aaaah Mangle que estas haciendo!

Mangle: -recortando una caja de cereal- haremos nuestro propio Hand Unit!

Chica: pero como!

Mangle: Spring usará su laptop y algunas otras cosas para hacerlo

Spring: ya esta Mangle! esta cosa saluda... escuchen...

Laptop: Bienvenidos al orfanato Cawthon... Bienvenidos al orfanato Cawthon... Bienvenidos al orfanato Cawthon... Bienvenidos al orfanato Cawthon... Bienvenidos...

Spring: -apaga la laptop- rayos, aun no queda bien

Toy Chica: no hagan ridiculeces! es mejor presentar el edificio de forma normal, no traten de hacer robots caseros porque no les van a salir!

Spring: no me rendiré! voy a volver a modificar la aplicación

Freddy: no sería mas fácil que lo hicieran en un celular?

Spring: no, el celular no tienen tanta capacidad

Foxy: como vas con tu robot Mangle?

Mangle: lo llamaré LapUnit! y podrá ser llamado Lapy

Chica: Mangle no te encariñes con una caja de cereal!

Mangle: no es una caja de cereal! esto será es exoesqueleto de nuestro robot

Bonnie: es una caja del cereal del capitan crunch jajajaja

Spring: ya esta! ya saluda bien

Lapy: Bienvenidos al orfanato Cawthon...

Golden: emm eso es todo lo que dice?

Spring: emm pues...

Bonbon: hola Lapy!

Lapy: Bienvenidos al orfanato Cawthon

Spring: le pondré mas frases, bueno Mangle ya termina el exoesqueleto del robot

Mangle: ya esta!

Spring: pero se ve el logotipo del capitán crunch! pinta la caja o forrala al menos de aluminio

Mangle: ok

Un rato después...

Spring: pruebenlo

Bonbon: hola Lapy!

Lapy: Hola! Bienvenidos al orfanato Cawthon

Bonbon: yeeeeei! como estas?

Lapy: Estas en el orfanato Cawthon

Bonbon: emm... pero tu como estas?

Lapy: Tu estas en el orfanato Cawthon

Bonbon: -desesperándose un poco- pero dime como estas tu!

Lapy: Deseas dar un recorrido por el edificio...

Bonbon: noooo! quiero que me digas como estas!

Lapy: Estas en el orfanato Cawthon...

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaah Springtrap! tu robot no sirve!

Spring: no lo hice para tener una charla con el, que crees que es! Sim-simi!

Lapy: Sim-simi es mi amigo...

Spring: ok... eso dio miedo... lo ajustare de nuevo...

Rato después...

Spring: ya esta!

Freddy: Buenas tardes

Lapy: buenas tardes! Bienvenido al orfanato Cawthon

Golden: queremos un recorrido por el edificio

Lapy: puedes ver aquí en mi pantalla un mapa del edificio... zona 1... sala principal... zona 2... sala de presentación... zona 3... comedor... zona 4... cocina... zona 5... baño de planta baja... zona 6, piso 2... dormitorio hombres...

Golden: mmm creo que eso es innecesario

Spring: es cierto, habla mucho...

Lapy: zona 7 piso 3... biblioteca...

Spring: break!

Lapy: -se detiene- Bienvenido al orfanato Cawthon...

Spring: rayos!

Toy Freddy: pero ni siquiera se mueve, Handy puede moverse y hablar bastante bien

Spring: rápido! Bboy tráeme un carrito a control remoto

Bboy: si!

Puppet: esto no funcionará, solo seremos el hazme reír de los del orfanato Afton, sera mejor que no sigan con esto

Spring: aaaah de acuerdo...

Golden: bueno tal vez crear un robot no es una buena idea, pero no te sientas mal Spring, tu puedes hacer muchas otras cosas

Mangle: pues yo me quedo con Lapy! a mi me gusta!

Spring: te quedas con la caja, porque la laptop es mía!

Mangle: pero es su corazón y cerebro

Spring: olvídalo, solo tira eso y preparemos todo para mañana

Mangle: no! es mi Lapy... no te preocupes, encontrare otro motor para ti

Foxy: te ayudo querida

Mangle: siiiiii!

Chica: no hagan desastres ahora! necesitamos estar listos para mañana

Todos: ok...

Mientras tanto en el edificio de Afton Location...

William: Ennard... necesito que tomes medidas del terreno del orfanato de Cawthon...

Ennard: si señor... podría saber para que?

William: no te metas en esto, solo haz lo que yo te diga y no me cuestiones

Ennard: si señor... -se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-

William: dile a Fredbear que venga a hablar conmigo

Ennard: si señor Afton... -sale y va al estudio de programación-

Fredbear: -tecleando frente a la computadora con doble monitor-

Ennard: Fredbear... el señor Afton quiere hablar contigo

Fredbear: -seria y con algo de molestia- esta bien... -se levanta y va a la salida-

Ennard: oye... -la detiene del brazo- tu sabes lo que planea cierto?

Fredbear: no se nada Ennard... deja ya de molestarme -se suelta-

Ennard: no me gusta hacer esto... -la paraliza y le toca la cabeza tomándola de la cintura-

Fredbear: -tratando de no sonrojarse- odio que hagas eso!

Ennard: porque... porque demonios no puedo leer tus recuerdos... eres la única a quien no puedo leer sus recuerdos

Fredbear: porque no eres tan poderoso como crees -se va-

Ennard: se que algo me ocultan... y lo averiguare...

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las competencias**

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Scott: Chicos ya vamos vístanse! pónganse ropa formal, esta vez tenemos que demostrarles que también somos decentes

Bonnie: no exageres Scott

Spring: estoy listo para esto

Golden: nada de coquetearle a Fredbear

Spring: no! podrá ser muy inteligente pero sigue siendo mas bella mi Bonbon

Bonbon: siiiiiiii!

Freddy: ok todos a nuestros puestos!

Un camión muy elegante se estacionó frente al orfanato, de ahí bajaron William con sus 12 chicos detrás de el.

William: Ennard... recuerda hacer lo que te pedí

Ennard: si señor Afton -serio-

Apenas pisaron el patio frontal del edificio Ennard hizo una especie de conjuro que medía el territorio completo del edificio.

FunFox: camina Ennard! no te quedes ahi!

FunFred: -imitando la voz de FunFox- "Camina Ennard! no te quedes ahi! "

Ballora: podrias no empezar a hacer imitaciones!

FunFred: lo siento, es mi talento

Ballora: eres molesto

FunFred: -triste- lo siento...

Toy Freddy: -abre la puerta- Bienvenidos al Orfanato Cawthon, un lugar para niños y adolescentes sin hogar! Pasen por favor y siéntanse como en su casa

Freddy: -en voz baja- muy bien amigo... muy bien!

William: Scott... -lo saluda de mano con fuerza- es un gusto estar en tu edificio.

Scott: quieres dar un recorrido por el edificio

William: no es necesario, vayamos a tu oficina a ponernos de acuerdo para las competencias

Scott: claro que si, chicos, ustedes pueden quedarse con los demás para que vean el edificio

Baby: hola chicos!

Todos: hola!

Bonbon: NightBon, bienvenida, Bonnie y yo queremos hacerte una demostración

NightBon: -despreocupada- no me interesa

Bonnie: ah no! pues igual lo haremos, así como sus bailarinas nos dieron una demostración

Golden: haremos eso después, primero debemos darles el recorrido

Nikka: pues no creo que haya mucho que ver aquí

Foxy: oye no te burles de nuestro orfanato!

Mangle: podrá ser pequeño pero es un buen lugar para vivir

Chica: y ademas por mas tecnología que tengan ustedes, al menos nosotros tenemos el amor de Scott!

Los chicos del orfanato Afton se quedaron callados y algunos miraban con tristeza

Freddy: emm... bueno porque no vamos a ver todo de una vez

Foxy: oye tu NightFox! ni se te ocurra coquetearle a MI Mangle!

NightFox: no quiero hacer eso, que clase de hombre crees que soy!

Golden: emm después del recorrido porque no hablamos todos

Fredbear: no vinimos a socializar, somos rivales

Ennard: no seas así Fredbear, podemos convivir un poco, cierto Puppet -mira sonriendo a Puppet-

Puppet: -sonrojada- si claro... jejeje

Fredbear: -un poco molesta- bueno empecemos con esto ya!

Baby: si vamos a ver el lugar!

FunFox: -saca un micrófono y una cámara- y aquí reportando desde el legendario orfanato Cawthon, donde se dice que murieron algunos niños en manos de un tal Vincent! un profesor de preparatoria...

Chica: no queremos recordar eso

Caminaron por el orfanato, pero obviamente no había nada interesante

Nikka: esa es su cocina! como pueden vivir así

Toy Chica: somos tan profesionales que podemos cocinar en condiciones de pobreza

Baby: a mi me parece bien

Mini: tienen algún lugar para bailar?

Bonnie: nosotros no bailamos

Toy Freddy: pues podemos hacer espacio en la sala!

Toy Chica: tu cállate!

Toy Freddy: es que el baile de Ballora y Mini es tan hipnotizante

FunFred: si que lo es...

Ballora: en serio...

FunFred: -sonrojado- si... bailan hermoso

Ballora: -sonrojada- gracias...

Golden: Shipeo!

Bid: -observando cada rincón con detenimiento- me gustaría saber donde fue donde los niños murieron

Freddy: fue en la oficina de Scott, así que no podrías ir

NightFox: este lugar es muy reducido y poco esterilizado

Toy Freddy: que estirado

NightBon: ya quiero irme!

Mientras con Scott...

William: ya pensaste en que concursos vas a proponer?

Scott: si, hagamos 12 competencias, pueden ser individuales o grupales

William: como sea, ganaremos...

Scott: bien tu propones primero

William: esta bien, propongo que la primera competencia sea de cocina (Nikka ganará)

Scott: (perfecto! confió en Chica) de acuerdo, pues yo propongo competencia de Repostería (en este seguro gana Toy Chica)

William: (vaya... Baby con sus helados puede hacerle frente) de acuerdo, ahora yo propongo baile! (jeje Scott no tiene bailarines)

Scott: demonios! (no tengo a nadie que compita en eso, tendremos que improvisar) bien pues yo pido canto! (tengo a Freddy y a Chica)

William: (demonios! yo no tengo cantantes, pero... si creo que se a quien mandar...) esta bien, ahora propongo un examen de conocimientos generales, incluidas las matemáticas. (todos los chicos son muy buenos en los estudios, el mínimo que tienen de promedio es 8) y se sacara un promedio de todo el grupo

Scott: aaaah! (demonios si tengo a inteligentes como Spring, Freddy, Golden y Mangle, pero Bonbon, Toy Freddy y Bonnie van a arruinar el promedio grupal) rayos esta bien, pues yo propongo concurso de programación! (Spring puede contra ella)

William: de acuerdo (Fredbear... mas te vale ganar...) ahora propongo una competencia de Investigación, pondremos un caso ficticio y el grupo que logre resolver el caso gana. (Bid sera investigador y seguro puede con cualquier caso)

Scott: me parece bien (confió en que Freddy y los chicos puedan hacer investigaciones) yo propongo competencia de motocicletas ! (Por fin Toy Freddy tendrá su momento de gloria )

William: de acuerdo (tal vez alguno pueda) ahora propongo un duelo de magia! (no podrán con Ennard)

Scott: ja! de acuerdo (Puppet es mejor) y ahora propongo un duelo... de acción! (jajaja no superaran a Freddy y Golden)

William: queeeeeeee! acción! te refieres a... tener... sexo!

Scott: así es, tendrán que hacerlo y evaluaremos las mejores posiciones y la mayor duración

William: das asco Scott! (a quien demonios voy a poner a hacer eso! )

Scott: solo exploto los miles de talentos que tienen mis chicos

William: demonios, ok y por ultimo propongo competencia de Musica (NightBon podrá con ellos )

Scott: muy bien (Bonbon y Bonnie pueden) en fin, por ultimo yo propongo una competencia de piratas! (ninguno podrá con Foxy y Mangle)

William: piratas! ah... de acuerdo, esas serán todas las competencias

Scott: entonces así quedaran las competencias

William: así es, y los ganadores obtendrán cien mil dolares y una comida pagada por el orfanato perdedor, en el edificio de los perdedores.

Scott: si así es!

William: te ganaré Cawthon!

Scott: yo te ganare!

Scarlett: hola Scott!

Scott: hola Scarlett! que bueno que viniste a verme

William: -se levanta de su lugar- un gusto señorita -se acerca a Scarlett y besa su mano-

Scott: -enojado- oye! Scarlett es mi novia!

William: oye y si la apostamos a ella tambien?

Scott: estas loco!

Scarlett: quien es el?

Scott: es mi rival de la universidad. William

William: William Afton a sus ordenes señorita! -se inclina-

Scarlett: pero yo no soy un objeto!

William: el ganador se llevará cien mil dólares

Scarlett: pues esta bueno saldré con el que gane el dinero

Scott: pero Scarlett!

Scarlett: tranquilo, yo confío en ti y en los chicos

Scott: esta bien. Vamos a avisarles a los chicos de que serán las competencias...

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entrenando para las competencias**

* * *

William: bien, creo que es todo, nos vamos

Scott: si esta bien, entonces la competencia será dentro de 1 semana en el centro deportivo de la ciudad, ahí llevaremos todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo cada competencia, y ademas necesitamos jueces que sean totalmente imparciales y justos

William: de acuerdo, consiguelos tu

Scarlett: no te conviene, Scott te puede hacer trampa

William: gracias por preocuparte por mi lindura, tienes razón, conseguiremos los jueces entre los dos

Scott: -enojado- gracias Scarlett...

Scarlett: de nada

William: nos vamos entonces -sale de la oficina-

Mientras...

Bonnie les estaba dando una demostración de lo que podía hacer con su guitarra.

 _ **(NOTA: LA CANCIÓN QUE TOCA BONNIE SE LLAMA MILKY WAYS, ES UN GUITAR COVER DE LUTROSTER EN YOUTUBE) *les recomiendo verlo en Wattpad, ya que ahí estaré subiendo las canciones que vayan a tocar y cantar***_

Ennard: pues toca...

Fredbear: demasiado bien...

NightBon: demonios... es bueno... -se sonroja-

Bonnie: y esto es solo una pequeña demostración de lo que el talento conejil del orfanato Cawthon puede hacer, mi estimada dama -toma a NightBon de la mano para saludarla educadamente-

NightBon: -mas roja- emm pues... debo admitir que eres bueno, pero puedo hacerlo mejor

Chica: -celosa- aaaah Bonnie! basta de amabilidades!

NightFred: oye! recuerda que dijo William que no te dejaras sorprender por la poca cosa que son estos sujetos

Freddy: admítanlo, Bonnie los sorprendió

Fredbear: ok ok... el conejo es sorprendente, pero NightBon es mejor.

William: es hora de retirarnos chicos

Ennard: hasta luego chicos.

Puppet: hasta luego

Luego de que se fueron, Scott los reunió a todos...

Scott. Chicos, las competencias serán las siguientes: cocina, repostería, baile, canto, música, programación, un examen de conocimientos generales, acrobacias en moto, competencia de acción, investigación, duelo de magia y competencia de piratas.

Freddy: bien podemos con la mayoría

Golden: pero quien se va a encargar del baile?

Bonnie: yo y Chica lo haremos

Bonbon: pero también vas a ayudarme con lo de la música verdad?

Bonnie: no, he considerado que tu podrás sola contra NightBon.

Bonbon: queeeeeeeeeeeee! Pero Bonnie, aun no soy tan buena como tu en la guitarra

Bonnie: sé que puedes hacerlo

Bonbon: aaaah Spring! Tengo miedo!

Spring: vamos Bonbon, yo también sé que tu puedes

Bonbon: esta bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo

Golden: Freddy hay que practicar más que nunca nuestras posiciones sexuales

Freddy: claro que si.

Toy Freddy: yo entrenaré con mi moto

Foxy y Mangle: nosotros también entrenaremos para el concurso

Puppet: y yo para el duelo de magia

Freddy: más te vale que no le tengas compasión a Ennard

Chica: emm y quien va a cantar?

Bonnie: es cierto. También debo preparar una canción para eso, luego vemos quienes cantan

Toy Chica: yo estoy segura que ganaré con mis postres

Chica y yo con mi comida

Toy Freddy: Bboy tu dirigiras lo de la investigación

Bboy: que yo que?

Toy Freddy: si, tendrás que hacerlo porque la mayoría de nosotros ya tiene más de una competencia

Freddy: cierto, ademas que aún hay que estudiar para el examen general

Spring: yo iré a practicar programación

Bonbon: y yo con la guitarra

Mientras tanto...

William: y esas son las competencias

Fredbear: emm pues yo me encargaré de la programación

Bid: y yo de la investigación

Nikka: yo obvio de la cocina

Baby: yo trataré de ganarle a los postres de Toy Chica con mis helados

Ballora: Mini y yo nos haremos cargo de la competencia de baile

NightBon: y yo de la música

FunFred: y ahora quien va a cantar?

William: lo harás tu también Fredbear

Fredbear: queeeeee!

William: no cuestiones. Además se que puedes hacerlo bien

Fredbear: -sonriendo un poco- de verdad cree en mi señor Afton?

William: eres un buen elemento y tienes que hacerlo bien

Fredbear: de acuerdo

William: Ennard, tu te encargaras de el duelo de magia. NightFred, tu de las acrobacias en moto. Emm la acción...

Baby: que es acción?

William: tendrán sexo

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

William: quienes se ofrecen?

Mini: opino que la maestra Ballora puede, ademas sabe como abrir las piernas bastante bien y es muy flexible

Ballora: pero yo...

William: muy bien, y con quien lo harás?

FunFred: emm yo... quisiera ayudarte

Ballora: -sonrojada- de acuerdo. Y supongo que hay que practicar

William: ok y quien se encargará de dirigir el grupo en el duelo de piratas?

Nikka: que sea NightFox, el puede y sabe más de barcos

NightFox: -sonrojado- emm si haré lo posible

William: pues vayan preparándose para el concurso. Es obligatorio que ganen. Si no lo hacen habrá un castigo para todos ustedes

Todos: -temerosos- si señor Afton

William: (Sufrirás lo que yo Cawthon... debes sufrir lo que yo...)

Fredbear: señor... puedo hablar con usted?

William: esta bien vamos a la oficina

Y en la oficina...

William: de que rayos quieres hablar?

Fredbear: de verdad haremos lo que usted planea?

William: claro que si, es mi plan principal, claro, y aprovechando ganaremos cien mil dólares y probablemente una mujer... jajaja Cawthon no merece tanta felicidad...

Fredbear: -nerviosa - no cree que esta exagerando un poco...

William: -enojado- estas cuestionandome Fredbear!

Fredbear: no! No señor... lo siento -se agacha y sale de la oficina de William-

William: lo tienes todo Cawthon... novia, felicidad... chicos que son como tus hijos... eres idiota si crees que todo eso es para siempre...

 **Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Culpa**

* * *

Fredbear había hablado con William y salió de su oficina con algo de preocupación...

Ennard: hey espera!

Fredbear: que es lo que quieres!

Ennard: que es lo que ocultan? eras la única a quien William revela las cosas, que pasa, se que se traen algo entre manos y presiento que no es nada bueno

Fredbear: cállate! déjame en paz idiota!. A ti solo te preocupa la bruja esa del orfanato Cawthon, pero sabes que! nadie puede ser feliz por siempre, nadie! -se va molesta-

Ennard: no te iras... -la paraliza- no puedo leer tus recuerdos, pero puedo interrogarte, dímelo! que es lo que sucede!

Fredbear: No conseguirás nada con esto! no te diré nada, entiendes

Ennard: eres demasiado terca... sabes, aun recuerdo el día que te conocí...

 **Flashback**

Hace 12 años...

El pequeño Ennard fue llevado al orfanato Afton Location, había sido encontrado por unas personas, había vivido solo por mucho tiempo, y a pesar de ser pequeño sabía sobrevivir solo.

Ennard: *con 5 años* Hola! me llamo Ennard! y tu como te llamas?

Fredbear: *también con 5 años* Soy Fredbear!

Ennard: quieres ser mi amiga?

Fredbear: si quiero Ennard!

Ennard: mira, yo se hacer magia! -hace flotar unas flores del jardín para ponerlas en la cabeza de Fredbear-

Fredbear: aaaaaaah eres genial! que divertido!

Ambos niños jugaban felices en el jardín fuera del edificio, un edificio sencillo...

Ennard: el señor Afton los trata bien?

Fredbear: si! el es muy bueno! yo lo quiero como si fuera mi papá

Ennard: que bien!

Unos días después...

Ennard encontró a Fredbear llorando muy triste...

Ennard: que tienes? alguien te hizo algo?

Fredbear: déjame en paz!

Ennard: pero soy tu amigo! dime que tienes?

Fredbear: no quiero! -lo empuja y sale corriendo a su habitación-

 **Fin Flashback**

Ennard: a partir de ahí te volviste fría, solitaria, aburrida, no se que te pasó y nunca quisiste contármelo! porque Fredbear! porque!... ademas que a partir de ahí cada vez que tocaba tu cabeza ya no podía ver tus recuerdos, no se como cerraste tu mente de esa forma, ademas a William tampoco puedo leer sus recuerdos. Y el también se volvió un hombre malo... y nos hizo... nos hizo todo lo que nos hizo... porque... como es que dos personas pudieron cambiar tanto! explícame!

Fredbear: -con mirada triste- No tienes porque saberlo... la vida no es justa sabes! la felicidad no es para siempre, todo acaba Ennard... ahora suéltame por favor! -dijo con los ojos algo cristalizados-

Ennard: lo siento... -la suelta y ella se va- no quiero que sufras Fredbear, extraño cuando jugábamos juntos, cuando todo era felicidad. Como es que cambio tanto!

Bid: quieres que te ayude?

Ennard: Bid! tu... eso, tu eres un investigador! por favor, William y Fredbear planean algo, por ahora no importa el pasado, me interesa lo que tienen entre manos contra el orfanato Cawthon. Yo no puedo hacer nada mientras no pueda leer los recuerdos de ambos. Necesito otra forma de darme cuenta de las cosas.

Bid: claro, cuenta conmigo Ennard

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto en el orfanato Cawthon...

Foxy: orale Chica! hoy comeremos todo eso?

Chica: si! estoy practicando mucho y Scott me compró muchas cosas para cocinar, así que estos días habrá mucho que comer

Mangle: siiiiiiii! todo se ve delicioso!

Foxy: nosotros te juzgaremos Chica

Chica: si por favor, cualquier cosa por mínima que sea haganmela saber

Mangle y Foxy: siiii!

Freddy: tampoco se atasquen de comida, recuerden que deben entrenar mucho para que no les ganen en la competencia de piratas

Foxy: bah! eso no me preocupa, no hay en el orfanato Afton alguien que pueda hacernos frente como piratas

Mangle: el único que puede hacerlo es NightFox, pero solo tiene conocimientos de barcos, mas no de luchas de piratas

Foxy: no puede con nosotros

Mangle: Chica, tal vez las tortitas de papa podrían tener mas queso

Chica: -anotando- mas queso... ok

Foxy: y les hace falta sabor a comino

Chica: cominos, esta bien

Toy Chica: como es posible que sepan criticar la comida si ni siquiera saben que condimentos existen!

Mangle: Es mi don... mi maldición

Puppet: chicos, junta en la biblioteca!

Después de reunirse...

Freddy: ahora que quieres Puppet? que no ves que todos estamos entrenando para las competencias

Puppet: tengo un mal presentimiento, y acabo de darme cuenta de algo

Golden: de que?

Puppet: emm... no quiero que se alarmen pero... emm...

Bonnie: dilo ya!

Puppet: el señor William Afton es... hermano de Vincent

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Toy Freddy: pero como es posible!

Puppet: casualmente me puse a releer el articulo del periódico del día que salvamos al orfanato y que mandaron a Vincent en la cárcel. Nunca nos dimos cuenta que el verdadero apellido de Vincent era Afton!

Chica: eso significa que...

Freddy: oh no! el puede estar tratando de buscar venganza por su hermano!

Todos: noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Bboy: emm Puppet pero no podemos dejarnos llevar solo por el apellido del señor Afton, hay muchas familias con el mismo apellido, porque tendríamos que pensar que es hermano de Vincent

Puppet: piensa un poco! no crees que se parecen, tienen el mismo color de cabello, facciones muy similares, y si se fijan hasta tienen un tono de voz similar

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Spring: es cierto! es muy posible que sean hermanos!

Freddy: debemos hablar con Scott!

Todos fueron a la oficina de Scott...

Scott: que pasa chicos, necesitan algo para practicar?

Freddy: Scott, tu conocías a William desde la universidad, no?

Scott: si así es, por?

Golden: William tenía hermanos?

Scott: no, William era hijo único, bueno, aunque creo que su padre era un mujeriego y tuvo mas hijos fuera del matrimonio, a algunos los reconoció con sus apellidos.

Freddy: mmm de acuerdo... gracias Scott -salen de la oficina-

Puppet: entonces puede que William ni siquiera sabe que tiene mas hermanos.

Toy Chica: ahí esta! entonces porque querría hacernos daño a nosotros?

Puppet: no se, pero por si acaso hay que estar alertas.

Todos: siiiiiii!

Mangle: creo que si pueden con lo de la investigación

Freddy: si podremos, si es que Puppet puede ayudarnos, porque si prohíben la ayuda de la magia no podrá participar con nosotros

Bboy: pero Puppet no utilizó su magia para sacar su conclusión

Bonbon: si es cierto! no hace trampa

Spring: pues darnos cuenta de eso nos sirvió como ejercicio de investigación, sera mejor seguir preparándonos para las demás competencias

Y en el orfanato Afton Location...

Fredbear estaba trabajando en una aplicación para celular que William le había encargado, parecía algo como un mando a distancia, en otras palabras, una aplicación de control remoto.

Fredbear: esos chicos... siempre alegres... unidos... felices... lo lamento mucho, pero no todo es felicidad por siempre, William y yo lo sabemos, ustedes no pueden seguir engañándose de esa forma. Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento...

 **Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descubriendo los planes malignos**

* * *

Han pasado varios días, ya solo faltaban 3 días mas para la competencia. Todos y cada uno de los chicos de ambos orfanatos se preparaban, aunque algunos con preocupación, como Ennard y Fredbear...

Ballora: -cansada- aaaah basta FunFred... déjame descansar un poco

FunFred: bien que te gusta! ya estamos haciéndonos mas expertos en esto de la acción

Baby: oye... te dolió la primera vez?

Ballora: -sonrojada- aaaah no me pregunten esas cosas!

FunFox: y que, ya son pareja?

Ballora: queeeeee!

FunFred: oye... no me digas que no me consideras tu pareja después de todo lo que hemos hecho!

Ballora: yo... pues... si esta bien somos novios, pero recuerda que el señor Afton no se debe dar cuenta de eso, o no nos permitirá estar juntos

Baby: ay el amor... el amor...

Nikka: cállense! y díganme que les parecen los platillos de hoy?

NightFox: a tus albóndigas les falta azúcar

Nikka: azúcar! pero no llevan azúcar no seas ignorante!

NightFox: pues le vendría bien un toque de dulce

Nikka: puede... puede ser, tal vez una salsa agridulce para acompañarlas... gracias NightFox -le sonríe sonrojada-

NightFox: emm de nada... -se sonroja también-

NightBon: aaaaah me siento estresada! el conejo del orfanato es muy bueno en la guitarra.

NightFred: te estas rindiendo?

NightBon: claro que no! para nada, es solo que... nunca había visto a alguien tan bueno en la música.

NightFred: pues tu eres muy buena... digo... ah olvídalo... -se sonroja-

NightBon: -sonrojada- emm yo...

Fredbear: aaaah a ver chicos! basta de tonterías! sigan entrenando, NightFox, debes entrenar para la competencia de piratas.

Ballora: solo tienes envidia porque deseas tener a alguien que se interese en ti, como pareja

Fredbear: no necesito tal cosa!

FunFox: todos los chicos del orfanato contrario tienen pareja, y se ven felices

Baby: eso es cierto, oye FunFox, quieres ser mi novio

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

FunFox: -nervioso- eeeeh... emm aquí... FunFox... reportando... creo que debo informarle señorita Baby... que ... el reportero acepta su proposición

Baby: bien! -lo abraza fuerte-

Fredbear: que les pasa! no entienden que no pueden hacer eso!

Ballora: vamos, es hora de que nos revelemos un poco con William, ademas ya estamos en edad de tener pareja -toma de la mano a FunFred-

Fredbear: hagan lo que quieran pero sigan preparándose para la competencia!

Mientras tanto en el Orfanato Cawthon...

Freddy y Golden salen sudando muy satisfechos del dormitorio

Freddy: ufff... al fin lo logramos!

Golden: hemos perfeccionado las posiciones perfectas para la competencias

Freddy: no podrán ganarnos en la acción!

Chica: yo he mejorado aun mas en mis platillos

Toy Chica: Y yo también en mis postres

Toy Freddy: y yo he perfeccionado mis acrobacias, estoy seguro que ninguno va a vencerme

Bonbon: Bonnie, tu crees que ya estoy lista?

Bonnie: Si, lo haces muy bien, pero aun así sigue practicando y recuerda que aun tenemos que estudiar para el examen general

Freddy: es cierto! Foxy, Toy Freddy, Bonbon, Bonnie y Toy Chica pónganse a estudiar para que no bajen nuestros promedios

Toy Chica: me estas diciendo tonta!

Golden: no, pero no tienes calificaciones muy buenas como nosotros

Puppet: chicos, ustedes notan algo extraño en los chicos del orfanato Afton?

Spring: raro? como que?

Puppet: digo, ellos parecen ser reencarnaciones, pero no lo son, porque creen que algunos tengan orejas de animales y cosas como nosotros.

Foxy: solo son especies raras

Mangle: jeje tal vez solo son gente que nació así

Puppet: no se, no me da confianza, pienso que hay algo detrás. Ennard no quiso decirme porque...

Bboy: porque te interesa tanto saber de ellos! se que no soy alto, no tengo poderes y mucho menos talentos variados y guapura como Ennard! pero yo si soy honesto y sin nada que ocultar! -se va molesto a los dormitorios-

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuu Puppet! jajajajaja!

Golden: vaya! Bboy se te ha revelado

Chica: Puppet! mira lo que haces! tu eres la primera que dice que debemos mantenernos unidos y mira! has hecho que Bboy este molesto!

Puppet: ah! pero yo no hice nada!

Chica: pero que no ves que esta celoso por como te pones y te comportas con Ennard! esta celoso, ahora ve y pídele perdón! necesitamos estar unidos

Puppet: ya pues... es cierto -va al dormitorio- Oye... oye... que te pasa?

Bboy: -un poco triste- lo siento Puppet, me he puesto celoso

Puppet: oye globito... puede que Ennard tenga grandes talentos, pero tu eres mi chico y eres simpático, optimista y muy tierno. No te abandonare por nadie. Ahora sal de aquí y ponte a estudiar para el examen!

Bboy: -contento- siiii! gracias Puppet! -sale contento del dormitorio-

Puppet: aaaay las cursilerias que me haces decir! -sonrojada-

Scott: chicos! junta!

Todos se reunieron con Scott

Scott: chicos han entrenado mucho estos días, les recomiendo que hoy descansen, salgan a pasear y se den cariño para que mantengan sus lazos de unión, recuerden que ustedes mientra mas unidos son, son mas fuertes

Todos: ok!

Puppet: perfecto! Bboy te recompensare hoy por mi comportamiento, vamos a pasear a un globo aerostatico

Bboy: -muy contento- siiiiii!

Foxy: mi querida pirata, quieres acompañarme al parque de diversiones?

Mangle: claro que si mi capitán!

Toy Freddy: Vamos Toy Chica, te llevare a hacer las acrobacias que acabo de perfeccionar

Toy Chica: si, me parece bien!

Todos salieron a pasear y desestresarse un poco...

Mientras en el otro orfanato...

William: ya están listos para la competencia? mas les vale ganar! hay cien mil dolares en juego y una buena cena... es muy importante que vayamos a ese edificio

Ennard: porque es tan importante?

William: ya se los dije! ahora sigan practicando, no se confíen, los enemigos son buenos en lo que hacen.

Todos: ok...

William regresó a su oficina.

Bid: Ennard!

Ennard: que pasa?

Bid: William ha estado trabajando en un invento nuevo!

Ennard: un invento... de que se trata?

Bid: es... es un explosivo

Ennard: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! pero... emm no pensaras que el quiere probar el dispositivo en...

Bid: no lo se! pero al parecer Fredbear esta programando una aplicación para accionarlo desde su celular a larga distancia

Ennard: pero... sabía que William no era una buena persona pero... hacer volar en pedazos un edificio con personas inocentes... esto no puede ser... no podemos permitirlo!

Bid: aun no podemos estar seguros de que realmente vaya a usarlo en contra del orfanato Cawthon

Ennard: no podemos quedarnos así! les diré a todos! -corre con sus compañeros y los reúne-

NightFred: que quieres ahora brujo!

Ennard: William quiere matar a los chicos del orfanato Cawthon!

Todos menos Fredbear: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Fredbear: de donde sacaste esas tonterías!

Ennard: porque Fredbear! porque quieren hacer eso! entiendo que por alguna razón ustedes odien a la gente, pero por favor... matar personas inocentes... no esta bien!

Baby: -asustada- matar! pero... no quiero que eso ocurra! no podemos dejar que William haga eso!

Nikka: y que podemos hacer! revelarnos! el nos castigaría, o peor! nos mataría a nosotros! piensen un poco! ahora que sabemos que si perdemos corremos peligro de muerte debemos asegurarnos de ganar la competencia!

Fredbear: pues si! es lo mejor! tenemos que ganar la competencia para evitar que nosotros estemos en problemas

Ennard: estamos hablando de matar gente!

Fredbear: no creo que a ellos les importe mucho, ademas ellos también han matado gente

Ennard: pero no sin razones, ellos lo hacían para salvarse!

NightFred: y nosotros también lo haremos para salvarnos, ademas nosotros no haremos nada, solo nos encargaremos de ganar la competencia

Ennard: no les importa en lo mas mínimo la muerte de esos chicos, ellos pueden ser algo distintos a nosotros, con falta de disciplina y puede que mas felices, pero siempre nos han tratado como personas normales, nos tratan igual que entre ellos, son buenas personas y yo pienso avisarles de que tengan cuidado

Fredbear: haz lo que quieras! tu solo temes por la vida de la bruja!

Ennard: que tienes contra Puppet!

Mini: creo que esto se va a poner feo

Bid: están discutiendo de nuevo como pareja casada

Fredbear: ustedes cállense! y yo no tengo nada contra la bruja! solo obedezco ordenes!

Ennard: -gritando- ordenes! ordenes de William, siempre has cumplido sus ordenes, dime de que te ha servido! el ya no ha vuelto a tratarte bien como antes lo hacia, por mas que trates de complacerlo ya no volverá a ser amable contigo ni con nadie!

Fredbear: -con los ojos cristalizados- eso a ti no te importa! -se va a su habitación-

Ennard: Fredbear! ... perdón... no quiero lastimarte... si tan solo me contaras que es lo que te pasó aquel día...

Baby: Emm... Ennard y que haremos ahora que sabemos esto?

Ennard: no podemos dejarnos ganar en la competencia, eso nos traería problemas a nosotros, pero yo me encargare de avisarles a los del Orfanato Cawthon para que se cuiden y también que den lo mejor que puedan. Bid, tenemos que seguir investigando como será el plan de Afton antes del día de la competencia

Bid: de acuerdo, yo seguiré buscando información

Ennard fue a su habitación y utilizó todas sus energías para concentrarse y mandar un mensaje telepático a Puppet

Mientras con Puppet...

Puppet: que relajente, que linda vista, -siente que alguien quiere comunicarse con ella- E... Ennard...

Bboy: Ennard! pero dijiste que no lo querías!

Puppet: no... Ennard trata de comunicarse conmigo...

Bboy: pues pasale tu Facebook

Puppet: no! no hay tiempo para eso... el... -se concentra y escucha el mensaje de Ennard- "William quiere hacer estallar su edificio con ustedes dentro" queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bboy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: rápido! tenemos que regresar y avisar a los demás! sabía que el hecho de que fuera hermano de Vincent era algo malo. Rápido tenemos que avisarles a todos que quieren matarnos!

 **Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enfrentamiento serio**

* * *

Después de darse cuenta que William quería matar a los chicos del orfanato Cawthon...

En el orfanato Cawthon...

Puppet: -gritando alarmada- chicos! junta! rápido es importante!

Todos se juntaron en la biblioteca, su sala de juntas...

Freddy: y ahora que Puppet? que descubriste?

Puppet: algo terrible! William quiere matarnos!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: Ennard me lo ha comunicado por medio de telepatía

Bonbon: y esa que red social es?

Todos - Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaay Bonbon...

Puppet: el caso es que dijo algo sobre un explosivo, si perdemos la competencia tendremos que pagar la cena y así aprovechará poner su explosivo en el edificio

Freddy: pero porque quiere matarnos! que hicimos!

Golden: tal vez por ser hermano de Vincent

Foxy: tenemos que deshacernos de él! es familiar de Vincent!

Mangle: siiii!

Chica: pero que haremos ahora! creen que deberíamos hablar con Scott?

Bonnie: no! pobre Scott

Puppet: sugiero que no le digamos nada, solo tengamos cuidado con lo que hace William, y sobre todo... estamos obligados a ganar la competencia.

Toy Chica: no nos van a ganar! tenemos que hacerlo por nuestro honor y nuestras vidas!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Spring: y los chicos lo saben?

Puppet: al parecer si, pero según veo se meterán en problemas si se dejan ganar. Así que ellos también están en peligro con William.

Spring: oooh! pobre Fredbear! tenemos que salvarlos!

Bonbon: oye!

Bonnie: pero es cierto! ellos no tienen la culpa!

Freddy: tenemos que hacer algo por ellos

Puppet: ganemos la competencia de forma limpia y después de eso buscaremos la manera de salvar a los chicos del orfanato Afton Location

Chica: me parece bien! entonces hay que esforzarnos el doble ahora, nuestras vidas y el orfanato están en juego

Mientras en el Orfanato Afton Location...

Baby: a ver chicos!... bueno Fredbear no esta, entonces que haremos ahora? si nos dejamos ganar para que el orfanato Cawthon se salve William se enojará tanto con nosotros que es capaz de matarnos.

Ennard: opino que compitamos con todo, como la verdadera competencia que es, si ganamos entonces veremos la forma de que William no se pare por el orfanato Cawthon sin que sepa que nosotros hemos intervenido y que no sepa que ellos lo saben.

Bid: Ennard, hay mas cosas que he descubierto, pero no estoy seguro del todo, en estos días que quedan seguiré haciendo investigaciones para saber la razón de muchas cosas, por ahora no puedo decirles de que se trata, pero pronto lo sabrán.

NightFred: oigan, y que pasa si ellos nos ganan?

Ennard: emm no se, no deberíamos dejar que eso ocurra, pero si ellos llegaran a ganar... jejeje -nervioso- pues nosotros estaremos muertos

Ballora: por dios Ennard! eres brujo! haz algo!

Ennard: no puedo, tampoco somos indestructibles o algo así, y no soy tan poderoso.

Nikka: tienes esas... cosas que salen de tu espalda, parecido a lo que tiene la "zorra" del orfanato Cawthon en su espalda, pero tu puedes sacarlas a tu antojo

Ennard: odio tener que usar eso! y no me lo menciones!

NightBon: emm y que hay de Fredbear?

Mini: ella también apoya la idea de matar a los del orfanato, es mala como William

Ennard: -con tristeza- ella no es así... ella no es mala... es solo que... no se, algo debió hacerle William para que cambiara tanto. Intentare hablar con ella de nuevo -va hacia la habitación de Fredbear-

FunFred: uuuuuuuuuy te gusta verdad!

Ennard: -sonrojado- yo... nooooo... -se va nervioso-

FunFox: aqui el reportero FunFox! transmitiendo desde las instalaciones del Orfanato Afton Location, acabamos de hacer el gran descubrimiento de que el dueño, William Afton, es un maldito asesino y quiere eliminar a unos pobres e inocente chicos de otro orfanato...

Baby: que vergüenza! que hipocresía, después de como ha ayudado a esas personas que vienen a que William los ayude con prótesis roboticas para las personas con problemas de extremidades, no se puede creer que un hombre que da felicidad al mundo sea un horrible asesino

NightFox: dense cuenta, tal vez sea bueno con las personas de fuera, pero recuerden como fue con nosotros, como nos trata ahora, solo esta fingiendo, es un doble cara.

Nikka: hipócrita!

Y en la habitación de Fredbear...

Ennard: -toca la puerta- Fredbear! puedo hablar contigo?

Fredbear: no! lárgate!

Ennard: por favor, esto es importante, tu como todos estas involucrada, por favor

Fredbear: he dicho que no! entiende, vete de aquí!

Ennard: ay Fredbear... -hace un conjuro para abrir la puerta-

Fredbear: Eres un estúpido brujo tramposo! exijo que te vallas de inmediato

Ennard: porque lo hacen? dilo por favor, que tiene William en contra de ellos, tanto odia al señor Cawthon?

Fredbear: la verdad no entiendo muy bien el porque, ya te dije que solo sigo ordenes y nada mas.

Ennard: estas segura?

Fredbear: -se agacha- si, ya déjame en paz

Ennard: tengo que hablar contigo, tenemos que ayudar a esos pobres chicos, no tienen la culpa de los rencores de William. Y tal vez lo tuyos

Fredbear: -molesta- no tengo nada que ver!

Ennard: los odias por algo?

Fredbear: yo odio a todo el mundo

Ennard: y por eso los matarás?

Fredbear: no es mi elección!

Ennard: -la toma de la mano- Sabias que los seres que se ocultan tras las corazas mas duras son las que por dentro son mas frágiles?

Fredbear: -sonrojándose un poco- no entiendo que quieres decir

Ennard: que por fuera finges ser esa chica dura, insensible y fuerte, pero sigues siendo esa linda niña alegre y amable que conocí hace 12 años, se que solo deseas poder ser feliz como antes.

Fredbear: -se sonroja mas- déjate de tonterías, yo soy fuerte!

Ennard: no lo dudo, pero tu frialdad oculta tu verdadero ser.

Fredbear: lárgate...

Ennard: -suspira con resignación- ah... solo quería decirte que hemos acordado que trataremos de ganar la competencia para luego tratar de ayudar a los chicos del orfanato sin meternos en tantos problemas con William, si tu deseas apoyarnos puedes hacerlo con libertad.

Fredbear: esta bien, gracias por la información, pero yo tengo que seguir las ordenes de William, lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es fingir que no saben nada.

Ennard: Gracias por eso y... hay algo de lo que desees hablar? Algo que quieras expresarle a un amigo...

Fredbear: No Ennard, gracias -se levanta y lo empuja fuera de la habitación-

Ennard: se que ya no quieres hablar con nadie, pero siempre estaré aquí para ti, cuando tu estés lista para hablar -se va-

Fredbear: -cierra la puerta- idiota... -se acuesta y abraza un pequeño osito de peluche dorado con moño y sombrero morado- Esto no es lo que me enseñaste... tu no me enseñaste a hacer el mal... porque tenía que haber aparecido esa horrible mujer... porque...

Y en el orfanato Cawthon...

Todos estaban de nuevo entrenando mas que nunca, con todo el entusiasmo posible

Scott: chicos! les dije que descansaran por hoy, han estado esforzándose mucho

Chica: -nerviosa- no te preocupes Scott! lo que pasa es que deseamos ganar

Scott: de acuerdo, confió en ustedes, ademas si perdemos como pagaré los cien mil dolares!

Golden: (y si perdemos nos morimos...)

Freddy: no te preocupes Scott, te juro que ganaremos la competencia... tenemos que ganarla...

Scarlett: vaya! ahora parece que se lo están tomando mas en serio.

Bonbon: pero es en serio, si no ganamos nos mata...

Spring: -le tapa la boca a Bonbon- Nos mataremos de vergüenza! jejeje somos los mejores!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Foxy: ja! yo no me preocupo por nada, estando nosotros dos aquí podemos con todo, verdad Mangle!

Mangle: si! nosotros protegeremos nuestro honor (y nuestras vidas)

 **Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los duelos comienzan**

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, ambos grupos se esforzaban para ganar, ambos querían salvarse y salvar el orfanato Cawthon de la trampa de William. Claro, cada quien a su manera. Bid seguía investigando sobre el pasado oculto de William, y se encontró con varias cosas, las cuales aun no quería decir, hasta que tuviera todo mas en claro.

Mientras en el orfanato Cawthon...

Bboy: Puppet cuanto mas vamos a buscar en los periódicos?

Puppet: hasta que encuentre lo que busco, tengo el presentimiento que a William puede ser también un asesino, así que quiero buscar antecedentes de algo en su contra.

Freddy: la investigación se te da muy bien Puppet

Puppet: gracias, pero no estoy practicando para nada, esto es serio.

Golden: ya mañana es la competencia, Freddy haremos lo que dijimos?

Freddy: me temo que si querida

Chica: que harán?

Freddy: nos contendremos sexualmente para soltar toda nuestra lujuria y deseos en pleno concurso mañana

Golden: aaaah esto será una larga agonía, pero todo sea por el orfanato

Toy Chica: prueben mi arma secreta! -les da a todos un poco de betún para pastel que ella misma había preparado-

Chica: sabe delicioso! nunca había probado un betún así, un pastel hecho con esto seria maravilloso

Mangle: -comiéndose a puños la crema de pastel- sabe muy rico!

Toy Chica: Mangle! no te la comas así!

Foxy: muy buena, hey Mangle tienes algo en la nariz

Mangle: donde?

Foxy: aquí -le toca la nariz con el dedo lleno de crema y la embarra-

Mangle: ah Foxy! -le embarra toda la cara con la mano llena de crema-

Foxy: oye tu te pasaste!

Mangle: ven aquí para quitarte la crema -lo tira al suelo para lamer su cara-

Foxy: basta Mangle... aquí no...

Golden: -excitándose- aaaaaaaaaaah no hagan eso frente a mi! que no ven que trato de contenerme!

Freddy: mejor vete a dormir de una vez para no tener que soportar esta abstinencia

Golden: si, es lo mejor, hasta mañana chicos!

Todos: hasta mañana!

Bonbon: aaah Bonnie estas seguro que puedo ganarle a NightBon con mi canción?

Bonnie: estoy seguro, yo aun debo ajustarles la canción para el reto de canto. Tu puedes Bonbon!

Bonbon: siiii esta bien

Toy Freddy: yo ya tengo listas las acrobacias que voy a hacer en la moto, tu como vas Spring?

Spring: yo estoy listo! incluso volví a estudiar todo el canal de ProgramacionATS para recordar todo de C++ y Java, estoy mas que listo para vencer a esa Fredbear

Toy Chica: recuerden que también tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes generales

Foxy: aaaah rayos! no estudie para eso!

Mangle: vamos Foxy, tu puedes hacerlo, vamos a estudiar un rato

Foxy: ok

Freddy: chicos entrenaron para el concurso de los piratas

Mangle: no nos hace falta entrenar, somos unos expertos para eso

Chica: no pueden confiarse de esa forma, recuerden que también tienen a Ennard y el tiene la habilidad de hacer muchas cosas.

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Todos: que pasa?

Bonnie: quienes son los que van a enfrentar el reto de baile?

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Chica: aaaay no! olvidamos que también hacia falta alguien para el baile! ahora que haremos, nunca practicamos para eso

Freddy: demonios, rápido, alguien que sepa bailar un poco

Bonnie: emm pues Chica y yo bailamos cumbia

Toy Freddy: pues mínimo eso, es mejor que nada

Chica: ay pero yo tendré que participar en cocina, canto y también baile!

Bonbon: pues no hay nadie mas, yo no se bailar, y tu Spring?

Spring: no

Toy Freddy: yo menos!

Toy Chica: pues yo un poco de regeton

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: nonono! olvídalo! mejor nosotros bailamos cumbia

Bboy: los zorros saben bailar tango

Foxy: mentiras! nosotros no sabemos esas tonterías

Mangle: es cierto! no sabemos

Puppet: entonces que es lo que estaban haciendo la otra vez cuando estaban en el cuarto de los barcos con música de tango.

Mangle: estábamos entrenando con las espadas

Bboy: pero si estaban haciendo pasos lentos, como de baile

Foxy: eso se llama combate rítmico, es una técnica que Mangle y yo hemos perfeccionado

Mangle: si! que seamos piratas no significa que no podamos tener algo de estilo en nuestros combates

Chica: pues se friegan! es lo mas cercano a baile elegante que tenemos, y no creo que las cumbias puedan hacerle frente al baile de ballet de Ballora y Minireena

Mangle y Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaah nooooooo!

Freddy: chicos, el destino del orfanato esta en sus manos, mas les vale que lo hagan bien!

Foxy y Mangle: esta bien Freddy...

Freddy: tu estas lista para tu duelo de magia Puppet?

Puppet: si, estoy lista

Toy Chica: nada de dejarse ganar por Ennard!

Puppet: -sonrojada- aaah claro que no! el orfanato depende de nosotros

Mientras en el orfanato Afton Location...

Fredbear: espero que todos estén listos para mañana

Baby: ya no seguiremos tus ordenes! eres una malvada traidora! eres igual de malvada que William y planeas matar a los pobres chicos del orfanato Cawthon!

FunFox: aquí Funfox! su reportero estrella! dígame señorita Fredbear, que se siente ser ignorada por todos sus compañeros?

Fredbear: cállate! no es mi culpa!

Ennard: déjenla en paz! recuerden que sin importar lo que valla a pasar, tenemos que ganar la competencia por nuestro bien,

Nikka: yo estoy mas que lista con mi salsa secreta! la tal Chica no podrá vencerme ni haciendo una langosta a la mantequilla perfecta.

NightFred: una salsa no te dará la victoria

Nikka: tu cállate! tu ni siquiera vas a hacer nada!

NightFred: pero estudié demasiado para el examen, tendré un 100 por ciento en eso y ademas voy a ayudar a NightFox con lo de los piratas

NightFox: no se que clase de concurso vaya a ser ese, pero mientras tenga que ver con barcos no van a vencerme

Nikka: ni se te ocurra dejarte ganar por la zorra esa!

NightFox: porque lo haría, crees que me gusta?

Nikka: -sonrojada- emm no... no se! si quiera tienes alma para enamorarte!

NightFox: no se, no se me dan esas tonterías del amor

Nikka: idiota!

NightFox: tu lo seras!

NightBon: podrían callarse! estoy practicando!

Mini: sigues preocupada por que no puedas vencer a los conejos?

NightBon: odio admitirlo, pero son muy buenos

Ballora: al menos no tienen oportunidad contra nuestro baile!

FunFred: siiii ni con la acción!

Ballora: en eso aun no estoy muy segura, los osos parecen ser demasiado expertos en lo que hacen

FunFred: pues soy un oso, algo de talento debo tener para la acción

Fredbear: nosotros no eramos así! ahora sigan practicando! tenemos que ganarles

Todos: -de mala gana- ok...

 **Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Las primeras competencias**

* * *

Al día siguiente...

En un enorme gimnasio publico de la ciudad, se encontraban los dos grupos, algunos se miraban con preocupación, pero otros llenos de determinación.

Scott: Buenos dias William espero tus chicos den una buena batalla a los míos -sonriendo con seguridad-

William: mejor dicho, espero que tus chicos si quiera puedan hacer frente a los míos jajajaja

Freddy: venimos a ganarles chicos!

Ennard: por nada del mundo pueden ganar, lo mejor será que pierdan

Puppet: pero porque! no te das cuenta! tenemos que ganar

Fredbear: ambos competiremos con todo, y ganara quien tenga que ganar.

En una mesa había varios jueces para las diferentes categorías, incluso había chefs de master chef para evaluar en la competencia de cocina.

Chica: oooooh por dios! es... es el chef Benito!

Nikka: que tiene de emocionante ver a ese viejo bigotudo!

Chica: retractate de eso! es un gran chef

Toy Chica: ya basta!

Juez principal: bienvenidos al gimnasio municipal, Orfanato Cawthon y Orfanato Afton Location, sean bienvenidos y disfruten de su evento. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es la competencia del examen general

Bonbon, Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Foxy: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

William: bien pues vayan y aprueben ese examen chicos

Todos los del OA: -serios- si señor...

Scott: emm vamos chicos ustedes pueden! Spring, Freddy, Golden, Mangle, dejo todo en sus manos, saquen un porcentaje perfecto para que no se noten los porcentajes de Bonbon, Bonnie y los demás, Chica también esfuérzate por hacer el 100%

Chica: estudie mucho Scott, también puedo...

Sentaron a los 24 y fueron vigilados por 2 profesores, que ademas eran los jueces que calificarían los exámenes...

Bonnie: psssst... Spring... pasame la 1

Spring: -en voz baja- pero la uno solo dice que anotes tu dirección y tu edad

Bonnie: no me se la dirección

Spring: (~_\\) idiota

Bonbon: yo tampoco me se la uno!

Freddy: ya nos fregamos

Foxy: no me se la dos...

Mangle: -en voz baja- Pero Foxy es una pregunta de ética, que harías si te encuentras una cartera llena de dinero y sabes de quien es?

Foxy: pues la tomo y salgo corriendo

Mangle: siiii! digo, nooo espera no, recuerda que aquí no puedes contestar lo que realmente haces, tienes que poner lo que una persona buena haría

Foxy: de acuerdo...

Fredbear: ( _si sabes que alguien esta cometiendo o cometerá un delito, que harías..._

 _a) Callar_

 _b) Avisar a las autoridades_

 _c) Ser cómplice_

 _d) Hacer como si nada pasara_

 _Estúpida culpa... estúpida clase de ética_...)

Toy Freddy: alguien pase la 11

Spring: no es mas que una simple suma de polinomios!

Profesor: jóvenes! guarden silencio, no pueden hablar

Foxy: -en voz mas baja- Querida pasame la 12, esta tiene dos variables

Mangle: Foxy concéntrate tu puedes hacerlo, te enseñe como

Foxy: pero estaba mas concentrado contemplando tu lindura

Mangle: aaaww Foxy eres tan lindo... esta bien la respuesta es...

Profesor: jóvenes! ustedes se van a tener que separar para que dejen de estar hablando

Foxy: nooooooooooo!

Mangle: noooooooooo! no me separen de mi hermoso zorro!

Foxy: querida Mangle! hoy separaran nuestros caminos, pero mi corazón siempre estará contigo

Mangle: oh Foxy!

Profesor: ya! cambien de lugar

Los zorros: esta bien...

FunFox: aqui el magnifico reportero FunFox, reportando que los chicos del orfanato contrario son unos ignorantes... jejeje

Baby: cállate o también tendremos problemas

Foxy: (rayos no recuerdo como era... vamos ... Mangle confía en mi... reacciona estúpido cerebro!)

Bonbon: (aaaaaaah no se sumar esto... porqueeeeeeeee)

Luego de 2 horas...

Foxy: aaaaaaah mi cabeza!

Chica: por eso les dijimos que estudiaran

Los profesores salieron con los resultados rápidamente...

Las calificaciones fueron las siguientes...

Orfanato Cawthon...

Freddy 100

Golden 100

Chica 95

Bonnie 72

Toy Freddy 69

Toy Chica 83

Puppet 100

Bboy 80

Mangle 100

Foxy 75

Spring 100

Bonbon 68

 **Promedio general 86.83**

Orfanato Afton Location

Baby 100

FunFox 95

FunFred 90

Ballora 98

Mini 93

Bid 98

Ennard 100

Fredbear 100

Nikka 94

NightFox 96

NightFred 99

NightBon 90

 **Promedio 96.08**

El equipo ganador en el primer concurso es el Orfanato Afton Location

Todos los del OC: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: idiotas!

Scott: nooooooooooooo!

Chica: se dan cuenta! en nuestro grupo 5 personas sacaron 100 por ciento y en cambio en el otro sacaron solo 3 personas, pero aun así nos ganaron

Spring: afectó demasiado la calificación de los demás

Prof: El promedio se quedara como esta, en los siguientes concursos también se calificara y se dará promedio, y se le irán sumando a los promedios anteriores, así que las calificaciones generales de todo el concurso van así...

 **Orfanato Cawthon - 86.83**

 **Orfanato Afton L -96.08**

Todos lo del OC: ay nooooo!

Ennard: -en voz baja- lo siento mucho Puppet, pero haremos lo posible por...

Puppet: no me importa! nosotros no nos rendiremos tan fácil, aun así te agradecemos la advertencia, sabemos como defendernos -se aleja molesta-

Fredbear: -con algo de molesta en su voz- hiciste enojar a "tu brujita"

Ennard: Fredbear esto es serio! tu sabes que no es una competencia amistosa nada mas, tu sabes que hay vidas en riesgo, incluso las nuestras

Fredbear: como sea, yo vine a ganar

Ennard: tenemos que ganar, aunque ellos piensen que lo hacemos en su contra.

Juez: a ver... el siguiente concurso sera cocina, que pasen las personas que van a cocinar a sus lugares!

NightFox: -serio- emm tu... tu puedes Nikka...

Nikka: -sonrojada- Ggggracias... jejeje... -topa con una mesa y se pega- aah torpe... -nerviosa- si yo puedo jejeje

Bonnie: vamos mi gallinita calienta huevos! tu puedes! no hay nadie que cocine como tu!

Chica: -sonrojada- Ah Bonnie no me digas así! pero gracias por animarme

Foxy: vamos Chica! demuestra quien es la mamá de los pollitos!

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiii! viva Chica!

Todos los del OC: Viva!

Los chicos del O. Afton estaban serios mirando a Nikka, el único que la animaba era NightFox pero en voz demasiado baja y ella no podía escuchar esos ánimos.

Chef Benito: atención futuras chefs...

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaah el chef Benito me llamó futura Chef!

Nikka: bah!

Chef Benito: van a preparar un una simple, pero a la vez complicada, Paella

Chica y Nikka: Paella!

Chef Benito: como sabrán no es tan fácil como parece, deben tomar en cuenta los ingredientes que llevará y el punto del cocimiento del arroz, y claro que quede en equilibrio con el punto de cocción de los ingredientes restantes...

Chica: estoy lista!

Nikka: yo voy a ganar

Les dieron 1 hora para terminar su platillo, Nikka preparó su salsa espectacular para sazonar el arroz, Chica estaba mas concentrada en la cocción de sus ingredientes sin fijarse en la salsa especial...

Después de la hora...

Chef Herrera: se acabo el tiempo, vengan a mostrarnos sus platillos

Ambas emplataron sus obras de arte culinario de forma elegante y muy artística.

Chef Betty: me gusta su presentación, profesionalismo, ahora viene la prueba final que es probarlo...

Los 3 chefs probaron ambos platillos, luego salieron de la sala para calificar y llegar a un acuerdo...

Nikka: aaaaaaaah que nervios!

Chica: con que insegura eh

Nikka: y tu muy segura, no?

Chica: no, también estoy nerviosa, pero no tengo miedo, di lo mejor de mi y confió en mi platillo así como mis amigos confían en mi, a pesar de estarnos enfrentando a la misma muerte de nuevo...

Nikka: -se agacha- nosotros queremos ayudarlos...

Chef Benito: ya tenemos los resultados

Chef Betty: ambos platillos estuvieron muy deliciosos, ambos también con sus fortalezas, pero la calificación que tienen es porque fuimos muy estrictos en las especificaciones del plato.

Chef Herrera: Las calificaciones son...

Nikka 92

Chica 100

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! saque 100! aaaaaaaah

Todos los del OC: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Chef Benito: Nikka, tu salsa fue excelente, pero no te percataste que tus ingredientes quedaran en equilibrio con tu arroz.

Esto deja en general las calificaciones de ambos equipos de esta forma...

 **Orfanato Cawthon - 93.41**

 **Orfanato Afton L -94.04**

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Freddy: ya verán, estamos muy cerca de rebasarlos jejeje

Golden: los aplastaremos...

Ambos grupos se miraban retadoramente, y los dueños de los orfanatos también, aunque esta ves Scott sonreía un poco mas confiado

Juez: la siguiente competencia es Repostería...

 **Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los Toys en Acción (Acción en buen sentido)**

* * *

Ahora era turno de la competencia de repostería, las puntuaciones hasta el momento por grupos es la siguiente...

 **Orfanato Cawthon - 93.41**

 **Orfanato Afton L -94.04**

Los chefs estaban listos para comenzar, Toy Chica y Baby se posicionaron en sus lugares

Freddy: vamos Toy Chica! tu puedes! defiende el honor del orfanato!

Toy Freddy: vamos! demuéstrales lo buena que puedes ser!

FunFox: aquí FunFox reportando desde el gimnasio municipal, mi nueva y única novia Baby, la pelirroja de coletas esta por participar en el concurso de repostería, les demostrara que el mejor postre es el helado! y no es cualquier helado! sus helados son mucho mejores que los de la michoacana y que los holanda y todas esas marcas... ya verán...

El reto era sencillo, solo tenían que hacer su mejor postre y presentarlo, ambas se concentraron y comenzaron a preparar sus postres...

Golden: vamos amiga! arriba el Orfanato Cawthon!

Bonnie: Maricas! Maricas! Maricas los contrarios!.. Toy Chica! Toy Chica! Toy Chica Ganara!

Todos los del OC: Maricas! Maricas! Maricas los contrarios!... Toy Chica! Toy Chica! Toy Chica Ganara!... Yeeeei!

William: inmaduros... (morirán...)

Scott: jejeje... Chicos compórtense!

Bonnie: solo animamos a nuestro equipo, ellos ni eso saben hacer!

Los chicos del OA no animaban a su amiga, estaban serios como de costumbre

Toy Chica estaba contenta por los ánimos que sus compañeros le daban, y estaba decidida a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ganar, ademas porque sus vidas corrían peligro. Por otro lado Baby estaba preocupada por ganar y también por el destino cruel de los chicos del orfanato.

Chef Betty: listas cocineras?

Toy Chica y Baby: listas Chef!

Chef Benito: que comience el duelo!

Toy Chica comenzó a preparar una mezcla de harina, al parecer hará un pastel, Baby por su parte estaba preparando una mezcla de frutas, y demás para preparar helado, afortunadamente para ella había en el lugar un congelador mágico el cual podía congelar en tan solo unos minutos.

Pasó la hora rápidamente y ambas terminaron su postre...

Mangle: aaah ya terminaron!

Foxy: pues lo que hicieron ambas se ve delicioso

Chica: Toy Chica hizo su magnifico betún, espero que le ayude mucho

Las chicas presentaron sus postres ante los chefs, el postre de Baby era un pastel de helado de frutos rojos (o frutos del bosque) en su mayoría hecho de helado, bastante cremoso y muy bien presentado.

El postre de Toy Chica era un pay de queso muy bien disfrazado de pastel, cubierto por su betún especial y frutas elegantemente acomodadas sobre el betún.

Igual que en el caso anterior, ambas fueron felicitadas por su presentación, pero faltaba la prueba de fuego, que era el sabor. Los 3 chefs probaron ambos postres, luego fueron a deliberar el resultado.

Chef Herrera: ya tenemos los resultados

Chef Betty: créanme que también fue demasiado difícil calificar estos postres, debo decir que son dignos de chefs profesionales. Pero aquí están los resultados...

Chef Benito: la señorita Baby obtuvo una puntuacion de 98...

Chef Betty: y la señorita Toy Chica obtuvo una puntuacion de 100

Toy Chica: -muy feliz- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! gané! gané chicos!

Todos los del OC: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Toy Freddy: esa es mi novia!

Foxy: siiiiii! viva la presumida

Mangle: viva la estirada!

Scott: esa es una digna estudiante del orfanato Cawthon!

William y su grupo miraban enfadados al grupo contrario.

Juez: la ganadora de esta competencia fue Toy Chica del Orfanato Cawthon. Y las puntuaciones hasta quedan así...

Orfanato Cawthon - 96.7

Orfanato Afton L -96.02

Todos los del OC: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy! ya los superamos! jajajajajajaja!

William: no canten victoria tan pronto! apenas llevamos 3 competencias! aun faltan 9!

Scott: es cierto, pero somos mejores!

Los del OC: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

William: -mirando molesto a sus chicos- Mas les vale mejorar, o si no... -los mira amenazante y luego se aleja-

Todos los del OA: -preocupados- si señor...

Juez Deyanira: Y ahora viene el concurso de acrobacia en motocicletas! yo seré quien califique a ambos participantes, de parte del Orfanato Cawthon viene el motociclista Toy Freddy!

Toy Freddy: es mi turno! deseenme suerte!

Toy Chica: gana tu también -lo besa- demuestra que no eres un inútil perezoso!

Toy Freddy: demostrare lo que puedo hacer!

Juez Deyanira: y de parte del orfanato Afton Location, tenemos a NightFred!

Todos los del OC: NightFred!

Freddy: vaya, no sabía que el oso forense supiera andar en moto

Bonnie: hey tu! a ver si después de eso no te haces tu propia autopsia! jajajaja

Chica: cállate Bonnie! tampoco seas grosero, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que quiere hacernos William! ademas ellos nos avisaron

Bonnie: ya pues, pero de todas formas tenemos que ganar

Golden: tranquilos, vamos ganando, y los rebasaremos aun mas cuando nos toque el concurso de acción!

Los participantes suben a su moto, ambas son iguales con la única diferencia del color.

 _(Las motos eran Harley Davidson, con rojo la de Toy Freddy y completamente negra para NightFred)_

Juez Deyanira: calificaré las mejores acrobacias, si están listos comencemos!

Juez Deyanira: calificaré las mejores acrobacias, si están listos comencemos!

Toy Freddy: buena suerte doctor! -sonriendo seguro-

NightFred: no te conviene ganar idiota...

NightBon: vamos NighFred! tu puedes!

Freddy: vaya, hasta que veo que alguien anima a su equipo

Bonnie: vamos a animar a Toy Freddy! ... El oso! el Oso... el oso perezoso es el que hoy los va a aplastar!

Todos los del OC: El oso! el Oso... el oso perezoso es el que hoy los va a aplastar! yeeeeei!

Freddy: tu puedes amigo oso!

Toy Freddy tomó los manubrios de su moto, estaba lleno de entusiasmo y seguridad. Ambos a la vez comenzaron a demostrar sus habilidades, NightFred parecía tener años de experiencia, aunque la realidad era que solo llevaba una semana utilizando motocicleta, comenzó a dar unos cuantos giros en el aire subiendo y bajando por las rampas. Pero no era nada con lo que Toy Freddy preparaba...

Toy Freddy comenzó a acelerar y levantó la moto para andar con ella en una rueda, planeaba lanzarse en la rampa mayor solo manejando en una sola rueda y ademas de todo cruzar los 3 aros de fuego en el centro de la pista.

Golden: eso si que es rudeza!

Toy Freddy: jejeje y no han visto nada... -se va de reversa subiendo la rampa-

Ennard: este tipo esta loco!

En una rueda y de reversa sale disparado con dirección a los aros, en el aire hace un giro perfecto quedando de frente a los aros y cruzando uno a uno sin error, al llegar al otro extremo de la rampa no llevaba impulso suficiente para que la moto pisara completamente la rampa, pero hizo una acrobacia y con solo la rueda frontal del otro lado de la rampa hizo un giro con el manubrio para que la moto se volteara y se colocara por completo en el otro lado.

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Juez Deyanira: esto fue impresionante! muy arriesgado y muy bien hecho! lo lamento, pero definitivamente el oso del orfanato Cawthon ha ganado la competencia!

Todos los del OC: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

William: no otra vez!

Juez Deyanira: no se preocupen los del grupo contrario, pues NightFred también lo hizo muy bien, y las calificaciones son las siguientes...

NightFred 95

Toy Freddy 100

Juez principal: los resultados generales quedan de la siguiente forma...

 **Orfanato Cawthon: 96.70**

 **Orfanato Afton Location 95.27**

Todos los del OA: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

William: -mas molesto- Nos están dejando en ridículo! que les pasa! si no hacen bien su trabajo, a la próxima les ira muy, pero muy mal!

Todos los del OA: -agachados- si señor...

Freddy: vamos ganando! muy bien hecho amigo! -abraza a Toy Freddy-

Toy Freddy: gracias amigos! gracias por su apoyo

Toy Chica: -corre a abrazarlo- eres el mejor! nadie puede ganarte en esto!

Toy Freddy: muchas gracias! me siento genial después de esto

Scott: gracias a todos por su esfuerzo, son los mejores jeje! ganaremos!

Juez: y la siguiente competencia será... Baile!...

 **Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Competencia de Baile y Música**

* * *

La puntuación hasta el momento va así...

 **Orfanato Cawthon: 96.70**

 **Orfanato Afton Location 95.27**

Juez: la competencia de baile esta a punto de comenzar, por favor los participantes vayan a sus camerinos a prepararse

Golden: buena suerte zorros! háganlo bien!

Freddy: no les será difícil, ademas que vamos ganando, solo hagan su trabajo

Foxy: emm jeje pues... ok...

Mangle: si jeje

Ballora, Mini, Foxy y Mangle se van a los camerinos...

Foxy: Mangle! tengo que hablar contigo

Mangle: sobre que?

Foxy: sobre el baile, sabes eso del tango es muy aburrido no crees? ademas sin las espadas no tiene chiste

Mangle: lo sé, pero no hay de otra, tenemos que bailar

Foxy: porque no mejor haces el baile... tu baile secreto

Mangle: queeeeee! pero Foxy! tu mismo me pediste que no lo hiciera frente a otras personas

Foxy: pues no, pero la situación lo amerita, ademas que es un mejor baile que el tango, no es tan aburrido y no dormiremos a los jueces

Mangle: pero según tú, mi baile te excita

Foxy: lo se, pero como dije, es preferible eso, a que hagamos ese baile aburrido

Mangle: -molesta- de acuerdo Foxy, gracias por dejarme sola con esto

Foxy: oh vamos querida lo harás mucho mejor que lo que hubiéramos hecho juntos, anda, ademas que yo odio bailar, hazlo por mi

Mangle: esta bien, pero si esto no sale bien, será tu culpa

Foxy: tu puedes Mangle!

Ambos equipos salieron al escenario...

Juez: y los primeros serán los del orfanato Afton Location...

Ballora: nuestro turno Mini!

Mini: los del orfanato Cawthon no podrán ganarnos en esto

Las dos bailarinas se colocan en sus posiciones...

 ** _(Baile de Ballora y Mini... Video del baile buscar en Youtube como Led Ballerinas)_**

Toy Freddy: aaaaah miren esas piernas tan perfectas...

Freddy: yo me las tiro a las dos!

Toy Chica: cállense! son la competencia!

Foxy: bah! no son nada

Freddy: Foxy! que haces aquí! tu debes estar con Mangle para cuando toque su turno

Foxy: Mangle bailará sola

Chica: dejaste a Mangle sola! idiota! como va a poder ganar!

Foxy: ella puede, tenemos un arma secreta

Spring: esto me huele mal

Foxy: pues báñate cochino

Spring: idiota!

Los jueces de baile se levantaron al terminar el espectáculo de Ballora y Minireena

Juez: -aplaudiendo- excelente, que belleza, que perfección... Ahora es el turno del Orfanato Cawthon...

Mangle: -nerviosa- emmmm ok... jejeje

Bonnie: no se que planean, pero... vamos Mangle tu puedes... haz lo que planeas... pero hazlo bien!

Foxy: tu puedes querida!

Mangle: bien... aquí voy...

La música comenzó...

 _ **(Baile de Mangle, este lo pueden buscar como Francium Mangle)**_

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Chica: pe... pero... esto es un baile!

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah que horror!

Bonbon: jajajaja! es muy gracioso

Spring: como hace eso!

Foxy: eso Mangle! demuéstrales lo que puedes hacer !

Fredbear: -tratando de no reírse- pero... que... jaja... emm... ejem...

Ennard: whaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Ballora: en serio! eso es una aberración contra lo que se puede llamar baile!

Mini: admite que el paso de la cabeza no nos saldría

Ballora: pero es muy estúpido!

Foxy: vamos Mangle!

Freddy: aaay Foxy! porque mandaste a Mangle hacer eso?

Foxy: porque es un buen baile, no es aburrido y... la verdad me excita... -se va a un rincón a jalarse el ganso-

Toy Chica: quien se puede excitar con ese baile!

Freddy: -también jalándose el ganso- emmm pues no esta mal

Golden: Freddy! no hagas eso! guarda tus energías sexuales para la competencia

Freddy: es cierto! -se deja el ganso en paz-

Mangle terminó su exótico baile y los jueces se levantaron

Foxy: eso! los has sorprendido

Jueces: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Mangle: jeje... emm... y bien...

Juez: emm, pues... las calificaciones son las siguientes... el baile del orfanato Afton Location tienen 100...

Ballora y Mini: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Juez: ... y el baile del Orfanato Cawthon... emm... tiene 60...

Mangle: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Todos los del OC: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Juez: los promedios generales quedan así...

 **Orfanato Cawthon: 89.37**

 **Orfanato Afton Location: 96.22**

William: ja!

Scott: pero... ay... ay no Mangle...

Mangle baja del escenario triste.

Foxy: malditos jueces que no saben apreciar el arte! no te pongas triste, lo hiciste muy bien

Freddy: Foxy! como... aaaaaaaah esto esta mal! mira nada mas como nos han dejado abajo!

Toy Chica: todo por tu culpa Mangle!

Foxy: oigan! fue culpa mía, no quise bailar y dejé a Mangle sola con esto.

Mangle: si es tu culpa! ahora perderemos

Golden: relájense, tampoco se den por vencidos, aun faltan mas competencias y falta la de acción, no hay quien nos gane en eso.

Chica: te dije que no la dejaras sola Foxy!

Foxy: ya pues! si lo se... -abraza a Mangle- déjalos, no saben apreciar el arte, ademas véanlo por el lado bueno, era muy aburrido ganar la competencia tan fácil, y ya íbamos ganando, así que nos hacia falta emoción y adrenalina

Mangle: si jeje...

Freddy: si, no estaría mal, pero creo que ya olvidaron que nuestras vidas y el orfanato corren peligro!

Foxy y Mangle: -se agachan tristes- lo sentimos...

Juez: y ahora que pasen los participantes para el concurso de música...

Bonbon: aaaaaaah sigo yo!

Spring: tu puedes Bonbon! demuestra que tocas mucho mejor que esa otra coneja

Bonnie: confiamos en ti Bonbon!

Bonbon: siii!

Chica: tu puedes ganar, no te pongas nerviosa, eres la mejor tocando la guitarra

Bonbon: siiiii! ire a ganar! y salvaré el orfanato!

Todos los del OC: siiiii!

Bonbon y NightBon subieron al escenario, ahi les dieron una guitarra igual a ambas, la primera presentación sería la de NightBon

NightFred: buena suerte

NightBon: -sonrojada- emm... gracias...

NighBon comenzó a tocar...

 _ **(Death Moon Guitar Cover por Lutroster covers)**_

Bonnie: vaya... es realmente buena

Chica: -enojada- Bonnie!

Bonnie: que pasa mi gallinita calienta huevos? solo estoy admitiendo que tiene talento, no me gusta ni nada por el estilo.

Chica: mas te vale!

Bonbon: -nerviosa- aaah y si no puedo ganarle...

Spring: tu puedes! no es nada contra ti! ahora vas a ir y salvarás al orfanato como dijiste, de acuerdo!

Bonbon: si Spring!

Bonbon subió al escenario y tomó su guitarra, sus nervios desaparecieron en cuanto tuvo la guitarra en sus manos y comenzó a tocar...

 _ **(Catalyst Guitar Cover por Lutroster Covers)**_

NightBon: rayos... ella es también muy buena...

Todos los del OC: viva Bonbon!

Todo mundo aplaudió ante la actuación de Bonbon...

Rato después...

Juez: fue muy difícil evaluar a ambas participantes, son bastante talentosas, así que tuvimos que hacer una muy pero muy minuciosa revisión de cada una de sus canciones. La puntuación quedó de la siguiente forma... NightBon del Orfanato Afton Location tiene 97, y Bonbon del Orfanato Cawthon tiene 100

Todos los del OC: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Bonbon: yeeeeeeeeei! gané! salve el orfanato Spring?

Spring: emm... pues... has ganado y gracias a eso el orfanato se salvará te lo aseguro

Juez: las puntuaciones quedan así...

 **Orfanato Cawthon: 91.14**

 **Orfanato Afton Location: 96.35**

Freddy: aun nos van ganando, pero ya subimos de nuevo a los noventa.

Golden: tenemos que esforzarnos mucho para poder volver a rebasarlos

Juez: dejaremos que tomen un descanso de una hora, regresando del descanso seguirá la competencia de... Acción?

Freddy: por fin seguiremos nosotros!

Golden: jajajaja! vamos a ganar! ya quiero que pase la hora, estoy ansiosa por divertirme

Freddy: esto lo gozaremos mucho

Scott: -preocupado- Chicos por favor tómense esto muy serio, recuerden que no tengo dinero para pagar!

Bonbon: y luego nos ma...

Spring: -le tapa la boca- Nos ma... mantendremos de limosnas jeje, será mejor ganar todas las competencias que quedan...

Ennard: chicos... emm podemos hablar con ustedes durante el descanso?

Puppet: de acuerdo, vamos entonces

Foxy: ay pero primero vamos a comer!

Mangle: siiiii comida! -salen corriendo al área de comida-

 **Continuara...**

 **Les recomiendo que si pueden leerlo en Wattpad es mejor, ya que ahi se pueden poner los vídeos e imágenes de algunas competencias (Sobre todo les recomiendo ver el baile de Mangle XD). Gracias**


	13. Chapter 13

**Revelaciones**

* * *

Las puntuaciones hasta ahora van de esta forma...

 **Orfanato Cawthon: 91.14**

 **Orfanato Afton Location: 96.35**

Los chicos del orfanato Cawthon fueron a la mesa de comida, mientras los dueños de ambos orfanatos y Scarlett comían con los jueces. Era la hora de descanso y dentro de una hora continuarían con las competencias...

Mangle: a comer!

Foxy: siiii hay pizza!

Chica: chicos compórtense

Freddy: bueno a comer se ha dicho!

Toy Chica: genial dejaron el resto de lo que preparamos para comer, quieren probar mi pay de queso disfrazado de pastel?

Todos los del OC: siiii!

Bonbon: Spring! acaso no es genial! yo pude ganar!

Spring: eres muy talentosa, es obvio que ibas a ganar

Toy Chica: pero de no ser por los zorros iríamos arriba aun

Bboy: pero fue gracioso!

Bonnie: jaja pues la verdad si... Mangle haz el paso de la cabeza!

Mangle: jeje ahora no chicos déjenme comer

Todos los del OC: jajajaja!

Un poco mas lejos...

Fredbear: como pueden estar tan tranquilos y felices si corren el riesgo de morir!

NightFred: y también van perdiendo

Ennard: ellos están acostumbrados a lidiar contra problemas de ese tipo, sus vidas han sido duras y dolorosas, murieron de niños y reencarnaron para pasar otra infancia terrible, se han enfrentado a la muerte en otras ocasiones, sin duda están acostumbrados a esto. Son optimistas, tienen determinación y tratan de ser felices... Son realmente admirables...

Baby: y son muy unidos, deberíamos aprender de ellos

Ennard: tenemos que ayudarlos, no podemos dejar que William les haga daño solo... solo por sus traumas. Fredbear, nos acompañaras a hablar con ellos sobre nuestros descubrimientos?

Fredbear: no, lo siento mucho

Ballora: seguirás siendo su cómplice? no te entiendo! después de todo lo que les hizo a ti, a Ennard y a los demás! Seguirás de su lado! obedecerás todo lo que te diga aunque te siga tratando indiferente! Se supone que tienes el coeficiente intelectual mas alto de nuestro orfanato! porque sigues siendo tan tonta!

Ennard: déjala! ella no tiene la culpa, debe tener sus razones, ahora vamos a hablar con los chicos del orfanato Cawthon

Fredbear se queda en un rincón y saca su pequeño osito dorado con sombrero y corbatita de moño morados, abrazándolo con cariño.

Fredbear: se que esta mal pero... no quiero traicionarte...

Ennard: chicos, podemos hablar?

Foxy: -con la boca llena de pizza- hey tu! que quieres! eres el enemigo! lárgate de aquí!

Puppet: Foxy déjalo! Ennard quiere hablar con nosotros

Los 12 chicos del OC se sentaron frente a frente con los 11 del OA.

Ennard: chicos, se que deben estar preocupados por el destino de su orfanato y sus vidas, pero nosotros también tememos por nuestras propias vidas, si no ganamos William podria hacernos daño a nosotros también

Puppet: porque no mejor nos unimos y luchamos contra William

Ennard: esto no es tan fácil chicos, hay alguien que aun confía en el... -voltea hacia donde esta Fredbear-

Puppet: mis disculpas, pero ella esta loca!

Ennard: no tengo idea de que le pasó, ni mucho menos porque fue el repentino cambio de personalidades tanto de ella como de William, pero hemos venido a hablar con ustedes sobre lo que hemos averiguado

Bid: hice algunas investigaciones entrando a la oficina de William y descubrimos... descubrimos que antes tuvo familia

Todos los del OC: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: interesante... díganme mas

Bid: Hace aproximadamente 14 años William vivía feliz con su esposa y su pequeña hija, la mujer de William era una modelo muy importante de ropa de marca, un día ella tuvo que salir de viaje, William como un buen padre consentidor llevó a su hija a la feria. Ahí en un descuido de él, perdió a su pequeña de apenas 4 años. Estaba terriblemente desesperado, pero nadie pudo ayudarle, los policías buscaron por doquier. No supo nada hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, cuando dejaron su cuerpo con 5 puñaladas y sin extremidades frente a su casa. Al parecer también había sido brutalmente violada. Cuando la esposa regresó obviamente estaba destrozada por la noticia y dejó a William culpándolo por lo que había pasado. Ella se fue y al parecer no volvió a verla nunca mas.

Todos los del OC: oooooooooooooooh!

Chica: que triste, el pobre señor Afton perdió a su familia, por eso tiene odio hacia la gente, pero tampoco es para que trate de matarnos! porque a nosotros! porque!

Ennard: no tenemos idea de porque a ustedes, no puedo leer los recuerdos de William ni de Fredbear para saber también que le hizo a ella

Puppet: que le hizo? porque lo dices?

Ennard: al principio y a pesar de su perdida, William seguía siendo un hombre bueno, después de haber perdido a su familia decidió comenzar de nuevo, fundó su orfanato, y utilizó sus conocimientos de robotica para ayudar a las personas a construir prótesis y reemplazar extremidades perdidas de las personas. Seguro lo hacía en nombre de su hija a la que le habían roto sus extremidades. Fredbear fue la primer niña en el orfanato Afton Location, según ella, William siempre la había tratado bien, con cariño, ella misma dijo que lo quería como a un padre. Pero un día así de la nada tanto ella como William se volvieron amargados, William se volvió muy duro, muy frío, nos hizo... experimentó con nosotros hace años

Puppet: queeee!

Todos los del OC: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

NightFred: ven estas orejas de oso, nosotros a diferencia de ustedes no nacimos con ellas, las nuestras son artificiales, partes de androides, el nos las puso y nos arrancó nuestras orejas de niños humanos normales.

Ennard: Hizo lo mismo con Fredbear, Nikka, NightBon, NightFox, FunFox y FunFred... y yo... a mi me puso algo horrible, fui el primero con quien hizo experimentos... -saca unos tentáculos metálicos de la espalda- Nunca supe el porque hacerme esto... -se pone triste- me lastimó mucho cuando nos hizo todo esto! luego siguió con Fredbear y le puso esas orejas de oso reemplazando sus orejas de humano normal, así con los niños que iban llegando, solo a 4 de nosotros no les hizo eso, los últimos que llegaron, que fueron Baby, Ballora, Mini y Bid.

Freddy: esto es horrible! como pudo hacerles eso! ese hombre esta loco!

Golden: esta completamente traumatizado! deberían huir de ahí!

NIkka: Fue horrible, pero hay que admitir que vivimos bien ahora, el edificio en donde vivimos tiene los lujos que ni en un hogar familiar tendríamos, tampoco queremos perder esa vida

Bonnie: como pueden llamar eso vida! parecen soldados, siempre tienen que seguir sus ordenes y no saben ni que locuras guarda en su mente, pueden amanecer muertos un día de estos

Freddy: No se, pero aun así y con su historia conmovedora nos van a hacer perder.

Golden: así es, seguimos siendo rivales y vamos a luchar con todo!

NightFox: el plan es ganar para salvar nuestros pellejos

Foxy: pues nosotros no arriesgaremos nuestros pellejos por los suyos por mas conmovedora que sea su historia

Ennard: Y no planeamos que se dejen ganar, cada grupo debe luchar con todo, que gane el mejor equipo, si ustedes ganan salvaran sus vidas y su orfanato, nosotros estaremos en peligro. Pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes corren riesgo, pero nosotros haríamos algo para ayudarlos

Bboy: emm... yo... la verdad no creo que ustedes sean capaces, discúlpenme pero creo que ustedes 12 son unos inútiles

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: -sonriendo- pues, es la verdad! ustedes lo pueden tener todo, lujos, armas secretas, tecnología y disciplina, pero nosotros tenemos optimismo, determinación y sobre todo una solida y fuerte amistad entre nosotros. Mientras ustedes no sepan trabajar juntos no podrán ganarnos nunca y no podrán resolver ningún problema nunca

Ennard: lo entiendo, ustedes son realmente admirables

Baby: si, ojalá que algún día pudiéramos ser un poco como ustedes

Mini: yo acepto que me sorprendió el paso de la cabeza del baile de Mangle

Mangle: jeje gracias...

Ballora: oh vamos eso fue extraño

NightBon: a mi me sorprendió la forma de tocar de Bonbon y de Bonnie

NighFred: y las habilidades del motociclista

Nikka: admito que Chica es mejor cocinera

Baby: y que un simple helado no superará un postre mas elaborado

Freddy: chicos gracias, entonces que dicen, sigamos con esta competencia con todo! -extiende su mano a Ennard-

Ennard: -acepta el saludo- demos todo lo que tenemos, esforcémonos por ganar, que gane el mejor equipo y pase lo que pase tienen nuestro apoyo para que ninguna vida corra peligro

Foxy: y aun vienen mas competencias, no han visto nada chicos jejeje

Mangle: no han visto nada! se arrepentirán de haberse enfrentado al orfanato Cawthon!

Nikka: eso ya lo veremos!... gracias chicos, son realmente geniales

Funfox: Aquí el reportero estrella Funfox! reportando para un programa extra secreto! nosotros trataremos de salvar vidas de William Afton.

Juez: atención equipos! el concurso de acción comenzará dentro de 10 minutos...

Golden: siiii por fin será nuestro turno!

Ennard: bien nos vemos tenemos que prepararnos todos para los siguientes retos... -se van a sus lugares-

Puppet: mmm... hace 14 años...

Toy Chica: y ahora que piensas?

Puppet: recuerdan cuando investigábamos cosas sobre Vincent en los periódicos y en la información que se quedó en la oficina de Scott de cuando fue contratado. Vincent hace aproximadamente 14 años trabajaba en una feria, fue su ultimo trabajo de medio tiempo antes de convertirse en profesor graduado. Tengo el presentimiento que el mató a su propia sobrina

Bonnie: es cierto! aunque claro, Vincent no sabía que era su sobrina.

Puppet: así es, pero aun así mató a una niña inocente!

Golden: porque creen que quiera matarnos a nosotros? será que piensa que Scott mató a su hija?

Puppet: lo dudo, no mira a Scott con ese tipo de rencor, lo mira con un rencor de rivalidad y envidia.

Bonnie: porque le tendría envidia a Scott, su edificio es mas pobre, su vida es mas pobre, que tiene de bueno Scott.

Puppet: si lo pensamos un poco desde la mente de un hombre que perdió a sus personas amadas, el le tiene envidia a Scott simplemente porque Scott es mas feliz, puede ser pobre, pero tiene una novia, nos tiene a nosotros, somos como su familia. Debe haber cierta envidia hacia Scott por eso. Envidia su suerte y el hecho de que el no ha tenido que sentir ese tipo de dolor.

Bboy: Puppet porque crees que Ennard no puede leer los recuerdos de William y Fredbear?

Puppet: buena pregunta... Ennard se especializa en ver los recuerdos de las mentes de los demás, pero curiosamente con ellos no puede... y fue justo cuando pasa ese cambio de personalidad... Aquí aun hay piezas sueltas que no están en su lugar. Si tan solo supiéramos que pasó con ellos, tal vez encontraríamos el porque quiere matarnos.

Juez: 5 minutos para comenzar el concurso de Acción...

Golden: vamonos Freddy!

Ballora: aaah aquí vamos FunFred

FunFred: estas lista?

Ballora: si, jeje eso creo

 **Continuara...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Acción y Programación**

* * *

Juez: las puntuaciones van de la siguiente manera...

 **Orfanato Cawthon: 91.14**

 **Orfanato Afton Location: 96.35**

Juez: es hora de la evaluación de la competencia de Acción, que es una demostración sexual, así que si son personas sensibles les recomiendo no ver esta competencia, los jueces evaluadores para esta competencia son sexólogos profesionales expertos en el kamasutra.

Golden: oooh genial! seremos evaluados por expertos!

Freddy: me parece muy bien

Juez: los primeros en hacer su demostración serán los chicos del orfanato Afton Location

FunFred: nos toca Ballora

Ballora: aaay no que nervios...

En el escenario había una cama y algunos accesorios que podían utilizar para su demostración, tenían un limite de tiempo de 1 hora para cada demostración

FunFred: estas lista?

Ballora: si lo estoy... eso creo

Ambos se pusieron en la cama y procedieron a desvestirse lentamente mientras se besaban y acariciaban mostrándose nerviosos y muy sonrojados

Golden: en serio! van a comenzar así! jajaja vaya novatos

Freddy: pobrecitos jajajaja!

Toy Freddy: si pobres

Bonbon: pero así empezamos Spring y yo!

Freddy: son unos inexpertos

Ya estando por completo desnudos, Ballora y FunFred se posicionaron uno encima de otro, FunFred abajo y Ballora arriba

Golden: interesante...

FunFred: bien toma mis manos

Ballora se tomó de las manos de FunFred y se apoyó en ellas para comenzar a abrir sus piernas completamente como si fuera un compás abierto al máximo

Golden: era de esperarse...

Luego de ponerse en esa posición FunFred con la fuerza de sus manos la posicionó sobre su pene erecto para penetrarla, ella movía sus caderas para que la penetración fuera mas profunda y mas rítmica.

Chica: cielos! que fuertes deben ser ambos para poder mantenerse de esa forma

Freddy: no es nada!

Luego de eso Ballora se soltó de las manos de Funfred y comenzó a moverse por sí misma apoyándose del abdomen de su pareja. Luego levantó estiró aun más sus piernas y comenzó a girar sin sacar el pene de su compañero de ella, era como una especie de técnica de "atornillar"

Freddy: pues no esta mal su técnica, pero aun así no es nada

Luego de un rato así Ballora se dándole la espalda a Funfred y se inclinó ligeramente dando esta vez el control del movimiento a él. El comenzó a moverse entrando y saliendo de ella rápidamente, Ballora estaba muy sonrojada, sudada y gemía fuertemente

Golden: miren! el pene de FunFred es mas o menos como el de Bonnie

Bonnie: cuando has visto mi pene!

Golden: el día que los medimos, recuerdas

Bonnie: que vergüenza! Chica porque dejaste que nos midieran el pene a todos!

Chica: ya olvídalo!

Nikka: que clase de personas son ustedes!

Un rato después FunFred salió de ella y cambiaron de posición, Ballora se tumbó en la cama y abrió las piernas como si fuera a dar un salto de bailarina, FunFred la penetró nuevamente de forma un poco mas brusca. Así continuaron de esa forma hasta que FunFred se corrió disparando sus fluidos fuera de su compañera

Los jueces aplaudieron después de eso.

Ballora y FunFred se levantaron agotados y muy avergonzados después de eso

Juez: siguientes!

Golden: aaaay Freddy por fin!

Freddy: si vamos ya!

Golden y Freddy subieron al escenario y se pusieron frente a la cama, ahí se besaron apasionadamente sin acostarse en la cama y se desvistieron rápida y violentamente. Apenas se habían desnudado y Freddy ya estaba mas que listo, igual Golden, a quien se podía notar ya muy húmeda. Luego Freddy se subió a la cama pero no acostado...

Juez: que planean hacer!

Golden: -con una escalera- La cama es un lugar muy tradicional para tener acción, para una demostración como esta no usaremos mucho la cama

Freddy usó las sabanas para hacer una especie de hamaca y colgarla en el techo

Golden: ya estoy lista!

Freddy: lo se mi osita fogosita...

Ambos se tomaron de las sabanas colgantes y Freddy penetró bruscamente a Golden en el aire, ahí comenzaron a moverse de forma muy rápida

Golden estaba tomada de las sabanas, abriendo las piernas y sosteniendo su peso completamente en los brazos, Freddy también solo estaba sosteniendo su peso con los brazos tomado de las sabanas, ahí se movía y daba estocadas a una gran velocidad y sin fallos, entraba y salía por completo de Golden tomando vuelo con las sabanas colgantes.

Todos: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh!

Juez1: que velocidad!

Juez2: que precisión!

Durante unos 5 minutos siguieron de esa forma, Luego Golden se recargó en las sabanas un poco y abrió las piernas aun mas... estirando sus piernas hasta ponerlas tras su cabeza

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Freddy: muy bien...

Freddy se acercó y penetró con gran fuerza de nuevo haciendo que Golden gimiera mas y mas fuerte.

Freddy: y esto no es nada! -baja del techo dejándose caer a la cama, luego tomó un enorme consolador y subió de nuevo las escaleras-

Golden: vamos Freddy necesito que continúes...

Freddy introdujo el consolador varias veces de forma brusca a Golden, luego de haberlo humedecido lo suficiente lo introdujo de forma anal a ella.

Golden: Ooh Freddy... mas adentro...

Freddy: claro que si... introdujo completamente el consolador dejando fuera solo un pequeño pedazo para poder sacarlo de ahí, luego la penetró con su pene de nuevo volviendo a su ritmo violento

Minutos después Golden aventó a Freddy a la cama y se lanzó sobre él cayendo precisamente en su pene, lo cual hizo que penetrara hasta sus testículos, ahí Golden estando arriba comenzó a moverse violentamente, luego se levantó y subió las escaleras de nuevo para colgarse otra vez del techo.

Mangle: se volverá a tirar?

Luego Freddy esperó a que Golden volviera a tirarse y la tomó de las piernas para comenzar a lanzarla como balero. En todas las ocasiones que la lanzaba, lograba caer justo en el sitio, penetrándola fuertemente en cada caída y haciendo que Gimiera bastante.

Juez: llevan casi una hora así!

Luego se volvieron a levantar y Freddy se puso una especie de resorte metálico en el pene y subió de nuevo al techo, esta vez ambos se colgaron de la misma sabana como si fuera hamaca y Golden abrió sus piernas de nuevo llevándolas detrás de su cabeza

Freddy la tomó de las piernas ayudando también a que no perdiera su posición y comenzó a penetrarla bruscamente, haciendo a Golden gemir aun mas fuerte que antes, aun no sacaba el consolador del recto de ella y mientras se movía para penetrar su vagina tomó el consolador y también lo movía para darle duro por ambos lados

Golden gemía cada vez mas y mas, luego se pudo ver un poco de sangre salir de Golden, pero ella no parecía quejarse de ningún dolor, seguía pidiendo mas fuerte. Freddy botó el consolador y luego metió su pene en el ano de Golden para introducir una de sus manos completas dentro de la vagina de ella de forma muy pero muy rápida...

Juez: no... no puede ser... como alguien puede hacer todo eso!

De la vagina de Golden fluían sus líquidos y también algo de sangre, luego Freddy sacó su mano y la lanzó a la cama. Ella abrió las piernas de nuevo y Freddy se lanzó justo dentro y sin fallar...

Bonnie: aaay que buena puntería!

Freddy continuó penetrando mientras Golden hacía la posición del puente y se corrió dentro de ella, después de eso siguió penetrando sin parar su ritmo...

Juez: emm aun no acaban?

Golden: nooo! aun me faltan muchos orgasmos mas!

Freddy: apenas me he corrido una vez, yo puedo mas... -continua penetrando con fuerza y sin que su pene se venga abajo, aunque el metal que se puso le ayuda bastante-

Jueces: basta!

Todos: queeee!

Los jueces se levantaron y aplaudieron a Golden y Freddy

Juez1: son increíbles! su fuerza física, su resistencia... que aguante!

Juez2: Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera hacer todo eso!

Golden: aaah oigan no paren ahora, queremos seguir...

Freddy: -sin detenerse- oooh si... quiero seguir quiero seguir!

Juez: no es necesario, o bueno si lo desean, háganlo en otro lado. Pero ya hemos decidido como quedaran las puntuaciones... El orfanato Afton Location tiene 90 de calificación y ustedes chicos del orfanato Cawthon, indiscutiblemente tienen 100, si fuera posible dar mas les dábamos mas, son fantásticos!

Golden y Freddy: siiii!

Golden: ganamos Freddy, ahora continuemos con esto en otro lado!

Freddy: si Golden vamonos ya

Chica: siiii ganamos!

William: ... que demonios acabo de ver

Scott: esos son mis chicos!

Juez: el marcador va de la siguiente forma ahora...

 **Orfanato Cawthon: 92.40**

 **Orfanato Afton Location: 95.44**

Spring: bueno, al menos ya subimos mas, estamos mas cerca.

Juez: el siguiente concurso es programación

Foxy: te toca conejo roto

Spring: voy a ganar! lo prometo

Bonbon: gana Spring! salva el orfanato!

Spring: lo haré querida, lo haré por ti

William: Fredbear, confió en ti...

Fredbear: eeeeh... si... si señor! (William confía en mi! no debo fallarle... no debo fallarle...)

Juez: el concurso de programación consiste en crear un programa en lenguaje C++ que realice las funciones necesarias para administrar un restaurante. Donde el usuario pueda hacer su pedido, y que este sea guardado para que el cocinero pueda ver los pedidos y asi pueda atenderlo, luego al haber terminado la orden que pueda borrarlo. Como pista, necesitaran una estructura de datos.

Spring: perfecto! estructuras! justo lo que esperaba! voy a ganar... voy a ganar...

Fredbear: de acuerdo, puedo hacer esto.

Cada uno se puso frente a una computadora, no podían abrir nada mas que el entorno de programación, no podían usar celular o algo de apoyo. Luego de un rato...

Spring: bien... creo... creo que funciona... ya compila!

El juez especializado en programación fue a revisar el programa de Spring.

Juez: muy bien... me parece perfecto... ahora revisemos el de tu contrincante...

Fredbear también había terminado, estaba muy nerviosa...

Juez: muy bien... vaya que será difícil, tengo que revisarlos minuciosamente...

Luego de un rato...

Juez: esto fue una desicion difícil, así que fui demasiado estricto en sus evaluaciones, así llegué a los siguientes resultados... Fredbear del orfanato Afton Location obtuvo un 99 y Springtrap del orfanato Cawthon logró el 100

Todos os del OC: siiiiiii!

Bonbon: ganaste Spring! -corre a abrazarlo-

Spring: jeje si gané... oye... emm lo siento Fredbear...

Fredbear: -triste y molesta- no importa... podría saber cual fue mi error?

Juez: no tuviste errores, pero Spring documentó mucho mejor el programa, en otras palabras, puso comentarios mas explícitos en las lineas. Y tu solo diste explicaciones muy simples. Si tratara de modificar tu código sería mas difícil de hacerlo, y así no podría darse el trabajo en equipo. En cambio con el código de Spring alguien con algo de sentido en programación puede revisarlo y modificar. Y así se trabaja entre varias personas con el mismo código

Fredbear: entiendo...

Spring: yo aprendí eso con Scott, el me enseño que debo hacerlo para que el pueda ayudarme con mis códigos.

Juez: entonces las puntuaciones quedan de esta forma...

 **Orfanato Cawthon: 93.35**

 **Orfanato Afton Location: 95.89**

Mangle: bien hecho! ya estamos mas cerca!

Juez: Ahora va a seguir el duelo de piratas

Foxy y Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Foxy: en esta no nos ganan Mangle! son unos perdedores!

Mangle: no nos pueden ganar siendo piratas... yeeeeei!

 **Continuara...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Duelo de Expertos Marinos**

* * *

Las puntuaciones hasta el momento van de la siguiente forma...

 _ **Orfanato Cawthon: 93.35**_

 _ **Orfanato Afton Location: 95.89**_

Juez: y ha llegado el momento para uno de los duelos mas complicados y elaborados de todo la competencia... El duelo de piratas... Como juez principal para este duelo, estará con nosotros el mismísimo Barba roja...

Foxy y Mangle: -sorprendidos- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Barba Roja! ajflajdlfjaslkfjasljlfkajlkdjladjfklad

Freddy: tranquilos chicos

Barba Roja: así que estos chicos son piratas eh... jajaja... tenéis finta de ser aun unos jóvenes marineros de agua dulce! jajajaja, pero no quiero juzgar si mirar, así que elevad las anclas que os vais a cumplir una importante misión el día de hoy

Mangle: aaah Barba Roja tiene acento español!

Foxy: es genial que el nos este hablando a nosotros!

Barba Roja: Sus misiones jóvenes corsarios... -les entrega un mapa a cada grupo- Primero tenéis que formar su tripulación, solo podéis llevar 6 tripulantes por barco contando el capitán, y no podéis llevar a sus compañeros mágicos así que a elegiros sus equipos.

Foxy: yo voy a llevar a Mangle por su puesto, llevaré a Freddy porque es un buen líder, llevaré a Chica por ser responsable, llevaré a Spring porque es inteligente y llevare a Bonnie porque es compa.

NightFox: pues yo llevaré a Nikka porque... emm... creo que será útil

Nikka: idiota!

NightFox: llevo a NightFred, a FunFox, Baby y a NightBon

Barba Roja: El duelo consta de encontrar los cofres con joyas que están en la isla artificial que fue construida para este duelo, Ambos grupos tenéis un mapa el cual os llevará al mismo sitio. El mapa solo muestra el lugar donde están los tesoros, pero en ese sitio os encontráis 3 cofres. Uno tiene el tesoro mayor y el que os traiga ese cofre tendrá calificación máxima, el cofre mediano solo da una calificación de 80 y hay un cofre menor que solo da puntuación de 50. Si no lográis traer nada, será cero automático, así que marineros! os pido que os traigáis los tesoros! Eso si, es mas que obvio que ambas tripulaciones peleareis por el gran cofre, ahí es donde ambos demostrareis sus habilidades para la lucha de piratas

Foxy: eso sera fácil!

NightFox: con un poco de inteligencia se puede lograr esto sin luchar

Mangle: por supuesto que no! cobarde!

Juez: todos suban a sus barcos!

Cada grupo contaba con un barco de iguales capacidades y características, solo que de distinto color, siendo el de el Orfanato Cawthon de madera mas oscura y velas negras. El del Orfanato Afton Location contaba con madera mas clara y velas blancas.

Barba Roja: Estáis todos listos! a zarpar se ha dicho! -da un disparo indicando que podían comenzar-

Foxy: bien tripulación! Freddy eleva el ancla, Mangle vigila desde el mástil mayor, Chica, prepara algo de comer, Bonnie limpia la cubierta, Spring haz un plan para llegar mas rápido a la isla

Mangle: Capitán! La tripulación enemiga ha elevado la velocidad de avance!

Foxy: Spring! usa tu amada física y matemática para hacer que nuestro barco sea mas veloz

Spring: Al parecer NightFox le ha instalado un motor al barco

Foxy: eso no se vale!

Spring: todo se vale, nosotros podemos también poner un motor, pero hay que fabricarlo

Freddy: hazlo tu! eres el cerebrito

Mangle: yo te ayudo Spring!

Foxy: bien, Freddy tu vigilaras el mástil mayor mientras Mangle y Spring construyen el motor

Freddy: ya Foxy tampoco te creas un gran capitán

Rato después el Spring y Mangle terminaron el motor, lo instalaron y alcanzaron al barco de los contrincantes

Foxy: vaya! quien lo diría, los hemos alcanzado! jajajaja!

Mangle: Capitán! tierra a la vista!

Foxy: perfecto! Spring y Freddy vengan conmigo y Mangle a buscar el tesoro, Bonnie y Chica quédense aquí a vigilar nuestro barco y listos para disparar los cañones si es necesario

Chica: Foxy! pero usar los cañones contra ellos es muy peligroso!

Foxy: si nos dieron cañones en los barcos es porque esta permitido usarlos! no cuestiones a tu capitán!

Bonnie: ya Foxy, no exageres

Foxy: bien, Spring y Freddy tomen una espada y prepárense para la batalla

Spring: pero batalla contra quien, aun ni siquiera encontramos los cofres

Mangle: pero ellos querrán quitarnos el cofre si lo encontramos

Freddy: yo recomiendo que obtengamos todos los cofres para que ellos no logren hacer ningún puntaje y así tener asegurado el triunfo

Foxy: si buena idea, entonces vamos a buscarlos chicos

Luego de un rato buscando solo pudieron encontrar el cofre chico y el mediano

Mangle: rayos! donde podrá estar

Foxy: no se... supongo que debe ser mas difícil de encontrar...

Spring: ya se donde puede estar! pero es peligroso ir ahí... -señala la cima del volcán artificial en la isla-

Foxy: si claro! bueno pues hay que ir, emm Freddy y Spring regresen al barco con esos dos cofres y díganle a Chica y Bonnie que los protejan muy bien.

Spring: están seguros de que ustedes dos pueden ir solos?

Foxy: si claro! somos expertos en sobrevivir al peligro, vamos mi querida pirata, vamos por el gran tesoro...

Mientras tanto...

NightFox: demonios! donde estarán los cofres, ni siquiera hemos encontrado los cofres pequeños!

Nikka: eres un inútil!

NightFox: y tu muy útil no? anda dime entonces por donde buscar! o mejor aun, usa tus estúpidas alas, vuela y busca por el aire -burlón- aaah es cierto, los pollos son unas aves tan inútiles que no saben volar jajaja!

Nikka: aaaaah maldito zorro culero! perderemos por tu culpa!

NightFred: oigan basta! dejen de pelear, mejor sigamos buscando, para mi que los del Orfanato Cawthon ya encontraron al menos un cofre, será mejor apresurarnos antes de que ellos ganen

Baby: oigan miren! -señala a Spring y a Freddy que llevan los cofres mediano y pequeño-

NightFox: rápido! hay que atacarlos y quitárselos! o mejor aun, vamos a secuestrarlos y tomarlos de rehenes!

Nikka: porque haremos eso?

NightBon: ah ya entiendo, cuando los zorros se den cuenta que dos de sus tripulantes no están trataran de rescatarlos y así daremos con el cofre mayor

NightFox: si, exacto, vamos todos contra ellos!

Freddy: aaaaaah! Spring! nos atacan!

NightFox y los otros 5 rodearon a Freddy y a Spring

Spring: demonios, Freddy llévate los cofres yo trataré de pelear contra ellos

Freddy: no te quieras hacer el pirata valiente solo para que Mangle te note

Spring: no quiero hacer eso! pero tenemos que ganar

Freddy: ok! sale corriendo

FunFox: no tan rápido mi estimado oso, primero concédeme una pequeña entrevista... -lo atrapa con ayuda de Baby

Spring le pega a NightFred y a NightFox- pero ellos se defienden y las chicas los ayudan a capturarlo

Mientras tanto en la cima del volcán...

Foxy: me temo que tenemos que cruzar el puente colgante y... nos podemos caer a la lava

Mangle: típico, pero en serio quieren que crucemos allá! que clase de competencia de muerte es esta!

Foxy: quédate aquí querida, yo cruzaré y traeré el cofre

Mangle: No! estas loco! no te dejaré solo, por algo vine contigo, ahora crucemos, no puede ser tan peligroso... -pisa una de las tablas del puente colgante y cruje como si fuera a romperse-

Foxy: por favor ten cuidado! no quiero perderte!

Mangle: Capitán... aaah Foxy! saca las cuerdas de la mochila de herramientas! vamos a amarrar una cuerda a esa piedra y nos amarramos para que si el puente llega a caer nosotros quedemos colgando!

Foxy: eso! muy bien querida! por eso serás ingeniera!

Mangle: jeje! hay que darse prisa

Luego de cruzar caminaron un poco mas en la cima del volcán y encontraron entre muchas plantas espinosas el gran cofre.

Foxy: bien! lo hemos encontrado, saca algo para cortar todas esas plantas para sacar el cofre

Mangle: a la orden capitán! -saca su espada para cortar las plantas-

Foxy: muy bien, creo que ya podemos sacarlo -jala el cofre- Ahora hay que llevarlo al otro lado, esta un poco pesado...

De repente sienten un ligero temblor

Mangle: emm sentiste eso?

Foxy: si, esto esta temblando

Mangle: el volcán hará erupción! tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!

Tomaron el cofre entre los dos y salieron corriendo hacia donde habían dejado las cuerdas

Foxy: bien amárrate rápido para cruzar, espero que el puente resista, porque si no quedaremos colgando con el cofre y puede caerse.

Mangle: Lo mejor será que amarremos el cofre a una cuerda también, yo cruzaré primero para ir a amarrar la cuerda al otro extremo

Foxy: buena idea rápido! que esto está empezando a lanzar ceniza

Mientras en la orilla de la isla...

Chica: por dios! el volcán esta comenzando a echar humo y cenizas, espero que los chicos se den prisa

Bonnie: -mirando con el catalejo- emm Chica mira! la tripulación enemiga ha atrapado a Spring y a Freddy, y tienen dos cofres

Chica: demonios! donde estarán Foxy y Mangle, que hacemos Bonnie?

Bonnie: crees que debamos arriesgarnos a tratar de salvar a Spring, Freddy y los cofres?

Chica: pero y si se pone peor! ellos son 6, al parecer no planean buscar el gran tesoro, están esperando a Foxy y a Mangle para emboscarlos!

Bonnie: entonces que hacemos Chica! si no salvamos a Spring y a Freddy cuando lleguen los zorros seremos 4 libres contra 6. Va a ser muy difícil

Chica: confiemos en ellos, creo que con su experiencia en peleas pueden enfrentarse a todos ellos, solo esperemos a que lleguen y en cuanto los contrarios traten de atacarlos nosotros vamos al barco de ellos y salvamos a los demás y sacamos los cofres

Bonnie: si! eso es mejor

Luego por fin los zorros iban llegando con su gran cofre

Mangle: corre! corre corre Foxy!

NightFox: ahí están! con el gran cofre, vamos ataquemos ya! Baby y FunFox quédense en el barco vigilando a los rehenes

Baby: si capitán!

FunFox: aquí su reportero estrella y pirata Funfox ahora nuestra misión es vigilar el barco...

Chica: rayos dejaron dos personas vigilando

Bonnie: hay que atacar su barco a cañonazos!

Chica: pues no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor, creo que tendremos que hacerlo -dispara un cañon contra el barco contrario-

Funfox: aaaaaaaaah nos atacan!

Baby: rayos nosotros también debemos atacar!

Chica: Bonnie! quédate disparando, iré a tratar de sacar a los demás del barco mientras ellos también se distraen disparándonos

Bonnie: pero nos van a hundir el barco!

Chica: muevelo Bonnie! confió en ti! -se baja del barco-

Bonnie: aaay me quedé solito!

Foxy: ja! vienen a tratar de atacarnos

Mangle: esto se pondrá emocionante!

Ambos zorros sueltan el cofre grande y desenfundan sus espadas

NightFox: oh rayos! estos van en serio

NightFred: que hacemos?

NightBon: pues también saquemos las espadas

NightFox: chicas! trataremos de distraer a los zorros, ustedes llévense el cofre

Nikka: esta bien! cuídate!

NightFox: -se sonroja- eh si... ok

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaah! -le da un espadazo a NightFox pero este lo detiene con su espada-

Foxy: eso! pelea zorro novato...

Mangle se va sobre NightFred y también comienza a defenderse con su espada

Mangle: jeje! vamos a pelear!

Unos cuantos movimientos después...

Foxy: uuuy tu espada salió volando... es una lastima que el que va a morir seas tu

NightFox: oye! no se vale matar a tu enemigo!

Foxy: emm tienes razón pero... -le hace una cortada en el abdomen procurando que no sea tan profunda y luego le encaja ligeramente la espada en una pierna y en un brazo- Perfecto! así no podrás moverte

Mangle: Jeje eres un novato oso, parece que en vez de revisar muertos tendrás que ser un muerto...

NightFred: no se vale matar a tus contrincantes

Mangle: aah rayos es cierto! bueno... -le hace unas cortadas por todo su cuerpo y lo golpea en la cabeza para que no se mueva

Foxy: Mangle esas dos tratan de llevarse nuestro cofre!

Nikka y NightBon empujaban el cofre hacia su barco

Mangle: por dios! ni cargarlo pueden! Vamos Foxy! ataquemos!

Los zorros corrieron y atacaron a las chicas dejándolas en el suelo también heridas

Foxy: vamos rápido! subamos esto a nuestro barco y vamonos!

Mangle: Bonnie ha alejado el barco de la orilla!

Chica: hey ayúdenme! tienen a Spring y a Freddy secuestrados!

Mangle: solo son FunFox y Baby, vamos Foxy esto será fácil!

Los zorros suben y los tiran al agua para desamarrar a Freddy y a Spring

Spring: vamos llevemos los cofres y vamonos!

Bonnie: -gritando desde el barco- ya voy por ustedes!

Foxy: bien hecho conejo! has salvado nuestro barco, vamonos ya!

Foxy y Spring cargaron el cofre grande, Freddy se llevó el pequeño y Mangle llevaba el mediano, Chica corrió para ayudar a Bonnie a acomodar el barco

NightFox: no tan rápido! -alcanzó a Mangle y la golpeó por la espalda-

Nikka: no dejaremos que nos quites todos los cofres! -se pone enfrente de Mangle-

Mangle: quítense! saben que no pueden conmigo!

NightFred y NightBon también la rodearon, pero ella no podía soltar el cofre para sacar su espada o alguno de los cuatro se lo llevarían

Spring: rápido Foxy! esos tipos están rodeando a Mangle

Foxy: sube el cofre al barco! iré por ella

Chica: rápido Foxy! el volcán esta haciendo erupción! la lava esta bajando!

Foxy: suéltenla idiotas!

NightFoxy se acercó a Mangle para quitarle su espada y dejarla desarmada, Nikka y NightFred le arrebataron el cofre a Mangle, pero NightFox no soltó a Mangle

Mangle: ya suéltame maldito, en cuanto me libere yo te voy a morder!

Foxy: suéltala idiota!

NightFox: hey tranquilo! ni te me acerques o la mato! -le apunta con una navaja al abdomen-

Foxy: ja! sabes que no puedes matar a tus contrincantes!

NightFox: puede ser pero... puedo hacerle otra cosa que no esta prohibida -mete su mano debajo de la falda de Mangle-

Mangle: aaaah Maldito pervertido! saca la mano de ahí!

NightFox: voy a tocarle su parte mas intima y la penetraré con mis dedos si no nos traes el cofre mas grande

Foxy: -enojado- ni se te ocurra maldito!

Mangle: -tratando de liberarse- demonios! no alcanzo a morderlo!

NightFox: deja de moverte! y tu date prisa y entréganos el cofre mayor!

Foxy: si no la sueltas no me importa que me descalifiquen por matarte! voy a hacerte trizas!

Bonnie: aaay deberías ir a ayudar Spring!

Spring: nno... el volcán...

La lava estaba acercándose, la isla entera temblaba, al parecer la isla artificial había sido construida especialmente para destruirse a si misma en un tiempo limitado.

NightFox: date prisa antes de que la lava llegue hasta aquí! la isla va a desaparecer!

Foxy: tu vas a desaparecer si te atreves a tocar a Mangle maldito zorro pervertido!

Mangle: Foxy! el volcán!

La lava se acercaba y tocó uno de los pies de NightFox

NightFox: aaaaaaaah me quemé! ...

Foxy aprovechó la distracción de NightFox y le dio un empujón haciendo que soltara a Mangle, ambos zorros salieron corriendo a su barco

Mangle: aah Foxy perdí el cofre mediano!

Foxy: ya no importa! vamonos de aquí! enciendan los motores!

La tripulación de Foxy zarpó a toda velocidad con el cofre mas grande e iban a la delantera

NightFox: -quejándose por el dolor- aaah rápido! zarpemos! tenemos que alcanzarlos!

Nikka: -enojada- eres un idiota! de nada te sirvió tratar de manosear a la zorra esa!

NightFox: no creas que lo hice por gusto, no tenía forma de amenazar al zorro tuerto

NightFred: basta de discusiones! tratemos de seguirlos y tumbar su barco a cañonazos

El barco de los chicos del Orfanato Afton se acercó y comenzó a disparar

Foxy: estos no se van a rendir, tripulación! disparen!

Todos se pusieron a disparar con los cañones...

Mangle: Foxy dispara a la proa del barco contrario! hay que destruir el timón para que no puedan dirigir el barco

Foxy: buena idea! -dispara al frente del barco contrario-

NightFox: demonios!

Mangle: a seguir disparando a la proa! rápido!

El mar artificial estaba poniéndose violento a causa de la destrucción de la isla. La tripulación de Foxy logró escapar, pero los chicos del Orfanto Afton no lograron salir fácilmente del mar por no poder dirigir el barco.

Mangle: lo logramos! tierra a la vista!

Foxy: jeje llegamos mi querida pirata -corre a cargar con el cofre grande-

Chica: Foxy tranquilo pide ayuda para cargar eso, ademas que ya no hay peligro

Foxy y Mangle bajaron el cofre y lo pusieron frente a Barba Roja...

Foxy: señor Barba Roja! aquí está el gran tesoro -se inclina ante él-

Mangle: lo logramos!

Atras venían a duras penas el equipo contrario, William estaba muy molesto

William: (aaah... inútiles...)

Scott: bien hecho mis piratas! no podía esperar menos de ustedes

Foxy: por fin hicimos algo bien Mangle!

Chica: en esto de ser piratas siempre van a ser los mejores

NightFox.: -cansado y herido- pues... nosotros al menos trajimos esto... -entrega el cofre mediano y cae al suelo de cansancio-

Golden: vaya, los dejaron hechos trizas jajaja bien hecho chicos!

Barba Roja: os felicito zorros piratas! vosotros indiscutiblemente tenéis el puntaje máximo! con 100 puntos. Y para el segundo equipo, vosotros tenéis 80 puntos

NightFred: uuufff, al menos logramos puntaje

Nikka: NightFox... estas bien?

NightFox: lo siento, les he fallado -triste- debí suponer que no tenía oportunidad contra ellos

Nikka: Tranquilo, puede que aun haya oportunidad -lo ayuda a levantarse-

NightFox: -sonrojado- gracias...

Foxy: ganamos!

Mangle: siiii ganamos!

Juez: pues entonces la puntuación general queda de la siguiente manera...

 _ **Orfanato Cawthon: 94.09**_

 _ **Orfanato Afton Location: 94.12**_

Todos los del OC: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ennard: porque tan felices! aun vamos ganando!

Freddy: date cuenta, estamos a centésimas de alcanzarlos, lo mas probable es que los superemos en alguna de las pruebas siguientes

Juez: Bien, ya solo quedan el duelo de magia, la competencia de canto y la competencia en equipos de investigación. La siguiente prueba es el duelo de magia, por favor los duelistas vayan preparándose.

 **Continuara...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guerra de magia**

* * *

Juez: Es turno del duelo de magia, en este duelo los participantes de cada orfanato ocuparan una varita mágica para el combate, pueden utilizar todos sus poderes mágicos a excepción de conjuros mortales. Antes recordemos las puntuaciones hasta el momento

 **Orfanato Cawthon: 94.09**

 **Orfanato Afton Location: 94.12**

Juez: participantes, tomen sus varitas y suban al escenario

William: gana Ennard! tienes que ganar!

Fredbear: no te dejes vencer solo porque estas enamorado de esa bruja!

Ennard: yo no estoy enamorado de ella! ademas que ella tiene novio, porque haría algo así!

Mini: oooh... alguien esta celosa

Fredbear: tu cállate enana!

Ennard tomó su varita y subió al escenario...

(Varita de Ennard)

(Varita de Ennard)

Puppet: bien es hora de averiguar unas cuantas cosas

Bboy: tu puedes Puppet!

Chica: vamos Puppet!

Todos los del OC: Vamos Puppet! tu puedes!

Puppet: gracias chicos -toma su varita y sube al escenario-

(Varita de Puppet)

Juez: no lancen su magia fuera del escenario para no lastimar a nadie mas, recuerden no matar a sus contrincantes y el primero que quede fuera de combate será el ganador

Juez: no lancen su magia fuera del escenario para no lastimar a nadie mas, recuerden no matar a sus contrincantes y el primero que quede fuera de combate será el ganador. Si están listos, pueden comenzar!

Ennard y Puppet levantaron sus varitas para estar en guardia

Ennard: lo siento mucho Puppet, pero debo ganar esta batalla -lanzó un pequeño ataque mágico a Puppet, pero ella utilizó un escudo y evitó el ataque-

Puppet: muy bien, así que comenzarás a atacar, de acuerdo -lanza un ataque a Ennard pero el lo esquiva con facilidad-

Ennard: no podrás Puppet, lo mejor será que te rindas, por favor, los ayudaremos

Puppet: bah! tonterías crees que confiaré en ti! -le lanza otro ataque pero igual Ennard lo esquiva-

Ennard lanza varios ataques mas pero Puppet se protege con un escudo mágico

Ennard: Mientras mantienes ese escudo te debilitas, tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de ahí

Puppet: (rayos... si no salgo de aquí no podre atacar, pero igual no logro golpearlo, es como si él... demonios! es cierto... Eres un tramposo Ennard! )

Ennard: -también hablando telepáticamente con Puppet- (No es trampa mi estimada hechicera, es parte de mis habilidades mágicas el poder leer tu mente, se perfectamente que movimientos vas a hacer)

Puppet: (demonios... mmm...ja! ... )

De repente Ennard no puede leer los pensamientos de Puppet

Ennard: pero que hiciste!

Puppet salió de su escudo y comenzó a lanzar ataques a Ennard, quien ahora no sabía como prevenirlos.

Ennard: como lograste bloquear tu mente?

Puppet: sencillo, no estoy pensando mis ataques, simplemente dejo que mi alma me guíe, y por si no te has dado cuenta, las personas no solo tenemos mente, también tenemos alma y en el alma también se pueden almacenar recuerdos y ciertos pensamientos.

Ennard: el alma... -se distrae- eso es... -se descuida y es golpeado por un ataque de Puppet-

Puppet: vaya, parece que te diste cuenta de algo... -le lanza un pequeño ataque directo al centro de su pecho para extraer sus recuerdos del alma- Tu puedes leer los recuerdos mentales, pero yo puedo leer los recuerdos del alma...

Ennard: eso es... te necesito!

Puppet: que!... -lee los recuerdos del alma de Ennard- Ah... con que es lo que deseas saber, estas preocupado por ella... -voltea a ver a Fredbear-

Ennard aprovecha la distracción de Puppet para atacarla y tirar su varita.

Puppet: demonios!

Ennard: -la apunta con su varita- te gané Puppet, pero te agradezco la información

Puppet: Deseas leer los recuerdos del alma de Fredbear, no?

Ennard: si, quiero saber la razón de muchas cosas...

Puppet: Accio! -recupera su varita y apunta a Ennard- Pues te ayudaré si gustas después de haber acabado contigo! -lanza un ataque hacia Ennard y el lo evita con su varia-

Ambos se lanzan ataque tras ataque pero ambos saben esquivarlos y repelerlos a la perfección

Ennard: Puppet, te admiro tanto a ti y a tu grupo, son personas excepcionales, que a pesar de todo lo que han pasado siguen adelante de la mejor manera.

Puppet: pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo de tu grupo, ustedes se han quedado estancados en donde están sin poder buscar su felicidad por temor y porque no son unidos como nosotros

Ennard: la verdad le tememos a William

Puppet: el temor es su principal obstáculo -le lanza otro ataque-

Ennard: -lo esquiva- no es tan fácil! si tan solo supiera la razón por la que Fredbear aun cree en él... -lanza otro ataque-

Puppet: -lo regresa- lo sabrás hoy mismo, solo tenemos que terminar esta pelea -ataca-

Ennard: -lo repele- Si lo averiguamos podríamos también saber la razón por la cual William quiere matarlos -ataca-

Puppet: -esquiva- Puede ser... -ataca varias veces seguidas- Pero mientras no terminemos esto no lo haremos

Ennard: entonces acabemos con la batalla!

Abajo del escenario...

Bonnie: de que tanto estarán hablando?

Chica: no se, pero mas le vale a Puppet ganar la batalla

Fredbear: -enojada- aaaah... que demonios hacen!

NightBon: Tal vez Ennard le esté declarando su amor

Fredbear: Muy graciosa...

NIghtBon: bien que estas celosa

Fredbear: porque lo estaría! ya dejen de fastidiar!

Baby: para mi que Ennard y Puppet se terminaran casando y tendrán hijitos brujitos muy bonitos jejeje

Fredbear: cállate ya heladera de pacotilla! no me interesa! solo necesitamos que gane el idiota de Ennard!

Bboy: Puppet... que tanto haces... derrótalo ya...

Foxy: la bruja esta teniendo problemas

Mangle: Puppet! ya gana de una vez!

Golden: deja de coquetearle a Ennard!

De vuelta en el escenario...

Ennard: basta de juegos! lo siento Puppet, pero es hora de acabar con el juego! -lanza un ataque muy fuerte que saca un enorme rayo azul de su varita-

Puppet: pues opino lo mismo -contraataca con un ataque igual pero el rayo de Puppet era morado-

Ambos ataques chocan y la cuestión ahora es cual de ambos ataques será el mas poderoso

Ennard: -sosteniendo su ataque con dificultad- vamos... vamos... rindete ya...

Puppet: nunca! -sostiene su ataque también con dificultad-

Foxy: vaya! es como cuando Goku pelea con un kame hame ha!

Mangle: vamos Puppet! si quieres te damos energía para lanzar la Genki dama!

Chica: no la distraigan!

Puppet: -comenzando a cansarse- Tengo que ganar... tengo que ganar...

Ennard: No puedo perder... no puedo perder... -sostiene su ataque-

Puppet: 1...

Ennard: 2...

Ambos: 3...

Ambos sueltan todo su poder en el ataque haciendo una explosión en el escenario y dejando mucho humo

Juez: pero que ha pasado aquí? quien fue el ganador?...

Después de que el humo se disipara pudieron ver que ambos quedaron tirados en el escenario

Scott: y bien?

Juez: -se acerca- chicos...

Puppet: -muy cansada- ya no puedo mas... he gastado toda mi magia, necesito descansar

Ennard: -también muy cansado- Yo tampoco puedo, también se gastó mi magia

Juez: emm pues, como ninguno de ustedes ganó entonces la batalla queda como un empate

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Juez: Se darán 100 puntos a ambos equipos

William: al menos no pudieron rebasarnos

Juez: el puntaje hasta el momento es el siguiente...

 **Orfanato Cawthon 94.68**

 **Orfanato Afton Location 94.71**

Freddy: solo vamos abajo por 3 centésimas, necesitamos ganar en el canto, o estamos perdidos

Golden: tranquilo, aun falta también investigación...

Bboy: Puppet estas bien?

Puppet: si, lo estoy. Pon atención, te voy a pasar algo de información por medio de recuerdos encapsulados, lo necesitaras. Aun no están completos pero cuando creas que es el momento bebes esta botella -le entrega una botellita a Bboy-

Bboy: recuerdos... de acuerdo Puppet...

Puppet: confío en ti -le acaricia la cabeza- se que te será útil toda esa información, solo espera el momento adecuado y también espera la información extra que va a enviarse a la botella.

Bboy: si!

Ennard: Puppet! me ayudaras?

Puppet: si, solo dejemos que sea el momento adecuado.

 **Continuara...**

 **3 o 4 capítulos mas y esto termina. Gracias por su apoyo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Canto (Parte 1) Los recuerdos de Fredbear**

* * *

Juez: El marcador hasta el momento continua muy parejo...

 **Orfanato Cawthon 94.68**

 **Orfanato Afton Location 94.71**

Juez: ahora comenzaremos con el penúltimo duelo, que es el de canto, primero comenzaremos con la participación del orfanato Afton Location y su representante Fredbear

Ennard: Buena suerte! -le sonríe-

Fredbear: -sonrojada- yo... gracias

William: espero que lo hagas bien, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder

Fredbear: -mirando a William con algo de rencor- haré lo que tengo que hacer...-sube al escenario con nervios-

Bonnie: vaya! no sabia que Fredbear cantaba

Puppet: Ennard! esta es una buena oportunidad

Ennard: para que?

Puppet: como que para que! puede que sea mas fácil para mi leer sus recuerdos del alma si esta cantando, si la canción es para ella importante podrá expresar mas fácil lo que siente.

Los chicos de ambos orfanato se sentaron al frente del escenario para observar mejor el espectáculo.

Freddy: que interesante, con que ella será la representante de canto, para que veas Spring que ser programador no lo es todo jajaja

Spring: bueno, pues ella tiene otros talentos, y... vamos yo también se hacer otras cosas a parte de programar

Golden: danos un ejemplo!

Spring: bueno... se... resolver problemas matemáticos!

Freddy: algo que no sea nada relacionado con computación o matemáticas

Spring: emm tengo salud

Puppet: cállense ya va a empezar...

La música comenzó a tocar, y Fredbear tomó el micrófono mirando al frente para luego posar su vista fijamente hacia William...

Fredbear comenzó a cantar...

 _ **Cancion: I Can't Fix You (Ranita conejito)**_

 _Por tanto tiempo he tratado_

 _Cantar lo adecuado_

 _Y mostrarte algo diferente_

 _Pues tengo tanto que decir_

 _Como acertijo_

 _Inmóvil me he quedado_

 _y me he preguntado_

 _si sientes el dolor que siento yo_

 _ese que conozco muy bienes impactante_

 _¿es que no puedo ser ella?_

 _tus errores me lastiman no hay arreglo_

 _¿es que no puedo ser ella?_

 _despierto y me atormenta no hay arreglo_

 _... (I can't Fix You)_

 _Mi corazón esta roto_

 _mis errores noto_

 _no tengo paciencia para fingir_

 _esto no va a quedarse así_

 _no es mi derrota_

 _tu perdida has llorado_

 _me estas destrozando_

 _un humano que pierde su control_

 _no hay nada que yo pueda hacer ya te he explicado_

 _¿es que no puedo ser ella?_

 _tus errores me lastiman no hay arreglo_

 _¿es que no puedo ser ella?_

 _despierto y me atormenta no hay arreglo_

 _..._

 _es lo que pasa cuando dejas todo a alguien más..._

 _si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tú mismo_

 _saturaste tu mundo con tan solo maquinas_

 _haces felices a todos mas..._

 _...muerto como yo estas_

 ** _-(Tira su celular al piso y lo pisotea mirando a William con algo de odio, al lo que William reaccionó con un gesto de furia)-_**

 _inmóvil me he quedado y me he preguntado_

 _si sientes el dolor que siento yo_

 _ese que conozco muy bien es impactante_

 _en común tuvimos tanto más de lo deseado_

 _éramos como uno tú y yo_

 _y no sabíamos que hacer..._

 _¿es que no puedo ser ella? tus errores me lastiman no hay arreglo_

 _¿es que no puedo ser ella? despierto y me atormenta no hay arreglo_

 _¿es que no puedo ser ella? tus errores me lastiman no hay arreglo_

 _¿es que no puedo ser ella? despierto y me atormenta no hay arreglo_

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

Mientras ella cantaba Puppet y Ennard estaban abajo mirando a Fredbear, Puppet se dio cuenta que era el momento perfecto para extraer sus recuerdos...

Puppet: Lee mi mente ahora Ennard, te estaré reflejando lo que ella esta sintiendo y recordando

Ennard: de acuerdo

Al estar leyendo sus recuerdos vieron el siguiente panorama...

 **Flashback**

 **Recuerdo 1: Hace aproximadamente 13 años...**

William: no llores pequeña... mira... te compré un osito! -le entrega un osito de peluche dorado con sombrerito y corbata de moño morados-

Fredbear: es para mi?

William: si pequeña, no llores mas, tus papás no desearían que estés triste, ven aquí -la abraza- te cuidare como si fuera tu padre

Fredbear: puedo llamarte papá?

William: si claro mi pequeña...

 **Recuerdo 2: Hace 12 años...**

Ennard: Fredbear juguemos a las escondidas!

Fredbear: jaja! no se vale siempre me encuentras, haces trampa con tu magia

Ennard: entonces vamos al parque de enfrente

Fredbear: si! iré a ver a William! -sale corriendo a la oficina-

En la oficina...

Una mujer alta y de vestimenta algo elegante estaba hablando con William, el parecía nervioso.

Mujer: -gritando- así que no te importó cierto!

William: créeme que nunca lo superare! pero tengo que seguir con mi vida!

Mujer: Nunca te importó tu hija! la descuidaste y murió por culpa tuya! nunca debí dejarla en tus manos! te odio!

William: Claro que me importaba! era lo mas importante en mi vida, ella y tu lo eran!

Mujer: eres el peor esposo que pude tener...

Fredbear: -entra temerosa- papá... quien es ella?

Mujer: -mira con desprecio a la niña- papá! no me digas que has reemplazado a nuestra hija por esta niña huérfana!

William: no es así es solo que...

Mujer: -señalando con el dedo a Fredbear- esa chiquilla nunca será tu hija! nunca será el reemplazo de ella! NUNCA!... Te estas tratando de engañar a ti mismo! ELLA NUNCA SERA TU HIJA! - sale molesta de la oficina dándole un empujón a la pequeña Fredbear dejándola tirada en el piso-

Fredbear: -llorando- papá...

William: -gritando- lárgate de mi oficina! Y NO SOY TU PADRE... ENTENDISTE!

Fredbear: -asintiendo con la cabeza y llorando-

William: ahora sal de aquí!

Fredbear: -sale corriendo de la oficina mientras lloraba desconsoladamente-

 **Recuerdo 3: Hace algunas semanas...**

William: Necesito que hagas una aplicación de un remoto para activar este dispositivo desde un celular

Fredbear: pero señor! esto es un explosivo

William: no me cuestiones! ahora lo harás y lo instalaras en tu celular para que desde ahí podamos activarlo. Es una orden

Fredbear: como ordene señor Afton... -se va-

 **Fin del Flasback**

Puppet: oh por dios! esto es horrible!

Ennard: maldita mujer! todo es culpa de esa mujer! la ex-esposa de William

Puppet: William estaba dispuesto a rehacer su vida ayudando a los niños huérfanos, pero ella vino a remover su dolor y por eso cambió tanto, e hizo que despreciara a Fredbear... pobrecita

Ennard: no culpo a William, entiendo que sufra de esa forma, pero Fredbear tampoco tenía la culpa de esto.

Puppet: al parecer la misma canción le hizo a Fredbear abrir los ojos, ha destruido el móvil donde estaba la aplicación para activar el explosivo

Ennard: ella ahora esta de nuestro lado

Fredbear terminó su canción y bajó del escenario, los jueces le aplaudían, William la miraba algo serio y con mirada llena de rencor.

Chica: lo hizo muy bien, aunque no entiendo porque rompió su celular

Puppet: chicos... deben saber esto... -reúne a todos los de su grupo para contarles lo que había visto en los recuerdos-

Mientras...

Baby: bien hecho, bonita canción

Ennard: puedo hablar contigo Fredbear?

Fredbear: no por favor

Ennard: tenemos que hablar! -la abraza con fuerza-

Todos los del OA excepto Ennard y Fredbear: uuuuuuuuuuu! se gustan!

Fredbear: que te ocurre?

Ennard: no sabía por lo que habías pasado, tenemos que hablar

Ella miró a Ennard adivinando lo que había pasado y fue con el.

Fredbear: -seria- lograste leer mis recuerdos cierto

Ennard: porque nunca me lo contaste! yo era tu amigo! porque no me tuviste confianza, yo no hubiera dejado que te hundieras sola con esto

Fredbear: que podía hacer! era una niña, lo único que deseaba era tener a alguien que cuidara de mi y me diera ese cariño que solo tus padres pueden darte, y que yo había perdido, William al principio me quería, pero desde que esa maldita mujer apareció... -suspira- aunque supongo que tenía razón. Yo no podría reemplazar nunca a su verdadera hija

Ennard: No tenías que ser un reemplazo, eres distinta, y el pudo quererte como a otra hija mas, pero tampoco voy a culpar a William, ahora entiendo porque no querías abandonarlo, el tambien esta sufriendo en el fondo. Algo que no he entendido del todo aun con los recuerdos. Porque William quiere matar a los chicos del orfanato Cawthon?

Fredbear: eso realmente no lo sé, recuerdo que unas semanas después de lo sucedido con su ex esposa el llegó mas enfadado que de costumbre, y comenzó a tratar de experimentar con nosotros, fue cuando nos puso estas partes de animal robóticas según para mejorar nuestras capacidades. De ahí estaba obsesionado con hacernos parecer a los dichosos animatronicos de las leyendas y... claro... son ellos... ellos son los originales animatronicos, no? pero porque!

Ennard: necesitamos también leer los recuerdos de William, pero como...

Puppet: yo puedo ayudarles

Fredbear: tu ayudaste a Ennard a saber mis recuerdos, cierto?

Puppet: así es, y lamento mucho que hayas pasado por eso, todo hemos tenido pasados horribles, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Yo ayudare en lo que pueda para que esto sea descifrado.

Bboy: si nos enteramos de lo que pasó con William desde su punto de vista entonces habremos resuelto el rompecabezas.

Bid: eres bueno, supongo que tengo un fuerte rival en las investigaciones

Bboy: yo! no soy nada, no lo haría sin que Puppet me ayudara

Bid: oye Bboy, tengo un plan, porque no lo hablamos en privado

Bboy: de acuerdo

Juez: bien ahora sigue la participación de el Orfanato Cawthon...

 **Continuara...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Canto (Parte 2) Retando a William**

* * *

El marcador hasta el momento continúa igual...

 **Orfanato Cawthon 94.68**

 **Orfanato Afton Location 94.71**

Juez: por favor, los representantes del Orfanato Cawthon en la competencia de canto que pasen al escenario.

Bonnie: Bien Chica, Freddy, están listos...

Puppet: esperen!

Bonnie: que?

Puppet: olviden esa canción, necesito que canten esa canción que compusiste Bonnie

Bonnie: pero que! esa no quedó bien, nunca pude adaptarla bien

Puppet: necesitamos que usen esa canción

Chica: pero Bonnie no tuvo mucho tiempo de ajustar a la perfección esa canción, ademas nosotras apenas y la practicamos

Mangle: si hacemos eso no podremos ganar!

Puppet: Chicos, aunque no lo crean esto ya no se trata de ganar. Necesitamos esa canción para que William se sienta amenazado y retado.

Freddy: porque haríamos eso?

Puppet: solo hagan lo que les digo! canten Welcome To Freddy's!, Chica, Mangle, Golden! necesito que ustedes canten

Mangle: pero casi no ensayamos!

Puppet: solo háganlo! y muestren su ira contra William

Chica: de acuerdo! pero si perdemos será por tu culpa, la canción no estaba bien adaptada aun

Puppet: ya les dije que ya no se trata de ganar

Golden: ok cantaremos eso... adelante equipo!

Chica, Mangle y Golden se suben al escenario y Bonnie les pone la pista de la canción...

 ***Canción "Welcome To Freddy's" adaptada a la historia por mi... (se que quedó horrible la letra y el vídeo, pero hice lo que pude... Cantada por... Lucius4ever (Gracias por tu ayuda)***

 _Chica:_

 _Puedo verte ya..._

 _temeroso en tu lugar.._

 _Años veo pasar..._

 _La venganza una vez mas..._

 _Quieres algo aquí..._

 _Lo puedo sentir..._

 _No vas a salir..._

 _tan tranquilo tu de aquí_

 _Una y otra vez..._

 _las puertas derribare..._

 _No siento temor..._

 _Solo algo de rencor..._

 _No quisiera ver..._

 _a mi grupo hoy perder..._

 _Ven prepárate..._

 _anda ven y haznos frente..._

 _Nos estamos acercando..._

 _Vamos vete preparando..._

 _puedo verte ya temblando..._

 _Estamos tan cerca ahora.._

 _Nos estamos acercando..._

 _Tu energía se acaba..._

 _Veras algo nunca visto..._

 _Esperamos que estés listo..._

 _No debiste venir a retarnos..._

 _Sera peor para ustedes..._

 _Ahora sabrás que te esta esperando..._

 _Bienvenido seas a Freddys_

 _Mangle:_

 _Tu seguridad..._

 _Es mentira lo sabrás..._

 _Miedo tienes tu..._

 _y lo vas a demostrar..._

 _En el fondo hay..._

 _sufrimiento en tu mirar..._

 _Te quieres vengar..._

 _Sin razones en mi contra..._

 _Hey prepárate..._

 _ha llegado Mangle vez..._

 _tu vas a perder..._

 _y yo te voy a morder_

 _No te servirá..._

 _para nada escapar_

 _ya no corras mas..._

 _te has quedado encerrado._

 _Nos estamos acercando..._

 _Vamos vete preparando..._

 _puedo verte ya temblando..._

 _Estamos tan cerca ahora..._

 _Nos estamos acercando..._

 _Tu energía se acaba..._

 _Veras algo nunca visto..._

 _Esperamos que estés listo..._

 _No debiste venir a retarnos..._

 _Sera peor para ustedes..._

 _Ahora sabrás que te esta esperando..._

 _Bienvenido seas a Freddys_

 _Golden:_

 _Ya no tengo miedo..._

 _de enfrentar la muerte..._

 _este es tu destino..._

 _tu estas acabado..._

 _Todos:_

 _No debiste venir a retarnos..._

 _Sera peor para ustedes..._

 _Ahora sabrás que te esta esperando..._

 _Bienvenido seas a Freddys_

 _Arriesgaste al venir a retarnos..._

 _Sera peor para ustedes..._

 _Ahora sabrás que te esta esperando..._

 _Bienvenido seas a Freddys_

 ** _Adaptación_** ** _y Letra hecha por: AMLC21_**

 ** _Interpretación (Voz) por: Lucius4Ever_**

 ** _Canción Original: Madame Macabre._**

 ** _Ubicación de la canción: Youtube Welcome to Freddy's (Adaptación para Locuras en el Orfanato) Canal AMLC Lozano_**

En lo que la canción seguía su curso, Puppet notó en William algo de enfado...

Puppet: perfecto!

Ennard: y bien?

Puppet: La personalidad de William es competitiva, al sentirse retado por la canción es obvio que saque sus sentimientos de ira, y por lo tanto, sus recuerdos mas dolorosos del alma... es hora... -hace un hechizo para leer los recuerdos de William-

Flashback

Recuerdo 1: Hace un poco mas de 13 años...

William y una pequeña de cabello castaño claro de aproximadamente 4 años estaban a punto de entrar a la feria...

William: Vamos hija! te llevaré a la feria

Wendy: Siii!

William: quieres un algodón de azúcar! ven te lo compraré!

Wendy: si papí... -mira hacia un lugar donde un hombre alto le hace señas- papá mira! ahí venden chocolates...

William: espera hija, tengo que hacer fila para comprar tu algodón de azúcar

?: ven aquí niña... quieres un chocolate?

Wendy: si!

?: acércate, te daré todos los chocolates que quieras...

Minutos después...

William: hija... Wendy... donde estas? WENDY! ... -comenzaba a gritar desesperado- MI HIJA! ALGUIEN LA HA VISTO! MI NIÑA!

William y algunos guardias de seguridad de la feria buscaban a la pequeña, le avisaron a la policía al no encontrarla. Su madre, quien estaba en un viaje de negocios volvió y se encontró con la terrible noticia. Después de eso, encontraron su pequeño cuerpo mutilado y apuñalado frente a su casa.

Recuerdo 2: Hace aproximadamente 13 años también, meses después de lo sucedido

William: voy a fundar un nuevo orfanato, para ayudar a esos pequeños sin familia, esto es en tu honor mi querida princesa... prometo hacer felices a todos los niños que lleguen aquí...

Unos días después, William encontró a una niña cuyos padres habían muerto de forma terrible. El decidió llevarla a su edificio y fue la primer niña en el orfanato

William: se que has sufrido pequeña, cual es tu nombre?

Fredbear: -llorando- soy Fredbear... quiero a mis papás...

William: emm... creo que ellos ya no podrán volver, pero yo te cuidare, de acuerdo?

Fredbear: -limpiándose las lagrimas- si señor...

Recuerdo 3: Hace aproximadamente 12 años

William estaba en su oficina hasta que su ex esposa entró...

William: -sorprendido- que haces aquí? como me encontraste?

Alice: -gritando- así que no te importó cierto!

William: créeme que nunca lo superare! pero tengo que seguir con mi vida!

Alice: Nunca te importó tu hija! la descuidaste y murió por culpa tuya! nunca debí dejarla en tus manos! te odio!

William: Claro que me importaba! era lo mas importante en mi vida, ella y tu lo eran!

Alice: eres el peor esposo que pude tener...

Fredbear: -entra temerosa- papá... quien es ella?

Alice: -mira con desprecio a la niña- papá! no me digas que has reemplazado a nuestra hija por esta niña huérfana!

William: no es así es solo que...

Alice: -señalando con el dedo a Fredbear- esa chiquilla nunca será tu hija! nunca será el reemplazo de ella! NUNCA!... Te estas tratando de engañar a ti mismo! ELLA NUNCA SERA TU HIJA! - sale molesta de la oficina dándole un empujón a la pequeña Fredbear dejándola tirada en el piso-

Fredbear: -llorando- papá...

William: -gritando- lárgate de mi oficina! Y NO SOY TU PADRE... ENTENDISTE!

Fredbear: -asintiendo con la cabeza y llorando-

William: ahora sal de aquí!

Fredbear: -sale corriendo de la oficina mientras lloraba desconsoladamente-

William: es cierto! a quien engaño! esto no esta bien... como puedo olvidar lo que sucedió así nada mas... la vida es terrible... la gente es terrible... todos merecen sufrir como yo... todos!

Recuerdo 4: Hace aproximadamente 12 años también, semanas después...

William caminaba por una calle, había ido a arreglar unos asuntos... En eso...

William: -voltea a ver a un hombre con 4 pequeños- Ese es... -se oculta tras unos arboles para seguirlo un poco mas de cerca- Es Scott Cawthon! mi rival de la universidad... esos chiquillos serán sus hijos?

A lo lejos...

Scott: hey pequeños! tranquilitos... Chica! no corras lejos.. Bonnie que no se alejen... Freddy ... aaah Foxy baja de ese árbol!

Los 4 pequeños de unos 5 años se movían inquietos alrededor de Scott, ninguno se parecía a Scott.

Scott: -riendo feliz- mis pequeños, nunca habían salido a jugar fuera, verdad... esta bien nos quedaremos en el parque un rato.

William: eres muy feliz... no mereces ser feliz... esos chicos no son normales... se parecen a... esa estúpida leyenda... siempre te gustó lo paranormal Cawthon... investigare mas sobre eso...

Estudiando unos cuantos días la situación se dio cuenta de lo que Scott se había dado cuenta desde que encontró a Foxy...

William: reencarnaciones... las reencarnaciones de los animatronicos... te crees especial solo por reunir a los animatronicos... pues yo también puedo crear los míos, yo sé robotica! algún día arruinare tu felicidad Scott.. algún día...

?: es normal que sientas rencor por ellos...

William: que? quien es usted?

Anciana: eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que ellos son los animatronicos... el deber de tu familia es destruirlos.

William: a que se refiere con eso?

Anciana: esta en tu destino... debes deshacerte de las reencarnaciones de los animatronicos del 87

William: porque?

Anciana: Algun Afton está destinado a deshacerse de ellos...

William: no entiendo... pero no me importaría arruinar la felicidad de Scott -le da la espalda a la mujer anciana-

Anciana: En tu sangre está... Un Afton debe eliminar a las reencarnaciones de los animatronicos...

William: quien es usted? -voltea a ver a la mujer de nuevo a la cara, pero ella ya no esta-... que clase de mujer era esa...

Fin del Flashback

Puppet: solo por eso! solo por eso quiere matarnos! pero quien es esa anciana!

Ennard: no se si lo notaste, pero a pesar de ser un recuerdo se puede notar que esa anciana tenía poderes mágicos

Puppet: no se, pero creo que eso es lo de menos

Ennard: como que es lo de menos! es alguien mas en su contra y con poderes mágicos!

Puppet: no me preocupa por una sola razón, si tiene poderes mágicos porque no deshacerse de nosotros ella misma. Ademas han pasado años, la verdad yo tengo idea de quien es ella

Ennard: en serio?

Puppet: ella es la mujer que le reveló a Vincent que era la reencarnacion del hombre morado y todo su pasado en su otra vida. Puede ser alguna mujer con propósitos malignos, pero no tiene permitido acabar con nosotros por si misma. Lo que importa es que nos defendamos de los que quieren matarnos en realidad. En este caso William.

Ennard: pero ahora vimos porque quiere hacerlo, está celoso de la felicidad de Scott, eso y la idea que la vieja esa le metió en la cabeza a William.

Puppet: es hora de actuar...

Mientras ellos averiguaban eso...

Juez: -aplaudiendo- felicidades chicos del orfanato Cawthon! lo hicieron bien

Mangle: y bien! que sacamos?

Juez: pues... es difícil...

Chica: cual es nuestra calificación?

Juez: bien pues...

 **Continuara...**


	19. Chapter 19

**La revelación final**

* * *

Juez: entonces los marcadores continúan de esta forma

 **Orfanato Cawthon 94.68**

 **Orfanato Afton Location 94.71**

Juez: es hora de dar la calificación por la participación en el concurso de canto, las calificaciones son...

Chica: Puppet! si no ganamos es tu culpa

Puppet: lo hicieron bien, ademas que ya no importa

Fredbear: a mi tampoco me importa

Juez: ... El orfanato Afton Location con calificación de 98 puntos y el Orfanato Cawthon con 100

Todos los de OC: siiiiiiiiiii!

Juez: eso hace que los marcadores queden ahora...

 **Orfanato Cawthon 95.17**

 **Orfanato Afton Location 95.01**

William: ya nos ganaron! ... -grita- Fredbear!

Ennard: alto! no vayas con el, te va a reclamar por haber perdido y por haber roto el celular con el mando a distancia. Sera mejor que lo ignores, se lo que sientes, pero no le hagas caso esta vez, es lo mejor

Fredbear: esta bien -ignora a William-

William: (maldita sea, se ha revelado contra mi, ahora tendré que arreglármelas yo solo)

Juez: ahora sigue el ultimo concurso que es la investigación de casos, en este concurso...

Bid: -gritando- alto!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Bid: no necesitamos casos ficticios si aquí hay que resolver un caso real

Baby: a que te refieres?

Bboy: es cierto! esta competencia en sí es la mascara que encierra un horrible caso y un intento de asesinato

Scott: queee!

Scarlett: uuuy esto se pone interesante!

Bid: Bien nosotros tenemos pruebas de que el señor William Afton intentó matar a los habitantes del orfanato Cawthon y destruir su edificio.

William: no puede ser... traidora!

Fredbear: yo no tengo nada que ver! ellos lo averiguaron solos y sabe que? Debí decírselos yo y no quedarme callada y cargando esa culpa. Ahora esta solo señor, así como usted me dejó después de que su ex-esposa fuera a verlo -se aleja enojada-

Juez: expliquen que es lo que pasa?

Bid: este hombre que supuestamente esta comprometido con cuidar de los niños y adolescentes huérfanos intenta deshacerse de los chicos del orfanato contrario. Aquí tengo las pruebas del explosivo que planeaba dejar en el edifico cuando fuéramos a la cena del triunfo, por eso era tan importante ganar para el.

Ennard: con ese dispositivo planeaba volar en pedazos el edificio con los chicos dentro, mientras que este sería accionado con una aplicación de control remoto en el celular de Fredbear.

Juez: a ver! que vengan los investigadores del FBI que trajimos para la evaluación de los casos

Bid: aaah! agentes especiales del FBI!

Bboy: aaah que miedo!

Agente 1: continúen con su relato por favor

Bid: bien, Fredbear era la alumna de mas confianza que tenía, y por eso le ordenó crear el remoto, pero como ustedes han visto, ella se ha arrepentido y lo ha destrozado para no causar daños

Agente 2: pero porque quería hacer tal cosa?

Bboy. bien tampoco podemos culpar al señor Afton de todo, pues el ha estado actuando bajo los efectos de su ira y sentimientos. Hace casi 13 años perdió a su única hija en un horrible asesinato

Agente 2: continué

Bboy: Después de eso, el señor Afton quiso retomar su vida y hacer el bien en honor a su hija difunta, se había encariñado con la primer niña llegada a su orfanato, la pequeña Fredbear, todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que la ex esposa del señor William se apareció, haciéndolo recordar de nuevo su sufrimiento y recalcándole que nunca podría reemplazar a su hija.

Bid: Luego de eso el señor Afton se volvió mas frío, dejando a Fredbear sin el cariño al que la había acostumbrado cuando llegó. Días después por alguna razón William comenzó a experimentar con todos los niños que tenía, Fredbear, Ennard, NightFred, NightFox, NightBon, Nikka, FunFred y FunFox. En ese orden en el que llegaron, les cortó las orejas y les implantó partes de animal, aunque en el caso de Nikka solo fue un implante de alas. Y en el caso de Ennard unos extraños tentáculos roboticos que salen de su espalda, eso y que ademas en su intento de controlar esos tentáculos se sacó un ojo. También le sacó un ojo a NightFox por accidente.

Bboy: pero eso también fue culpa de sus rencores, ya que comenzó a hacer sus experimentos despues de haber visto a Scott, su antiguo rival de la universidad siendo feliz y cuidando de los verdaderos animatronicos del 87. William sintió envidia de su felicidad y de su suerte y decidió crear a sus propios animatronicos de las generaciones siguientes según la leyenda.

Bid: entonces era por eso, bien pues durante varios años William se puso a investigar y a enseñarnos a cada uno de nosotros algún talento, nosotros sin saber que nos preparaba para esta competencia.

Bboy: Aprovechándose de el cariño que Fredbear aun le tenía la hizo hacer esa aplicación y guardar sus planes en secreto. Ella sufrió mucho luego de que William la dejó de tratar como a una hija, así fue como ambos se volvieron amargados y solitarios.

Bid: Luego por fin nos enteramos de su plan, el artefacto explosivo esta completo, y el fue quien sugirió que el ganador de la competencia iría a comer al edificio del perdedor. El quería que ganáramos a fuerzas para poder ir al edificio de Scott y colocar el explosivo, que después de salir del edificio, activaría con el celular de Fredbear.

Bboy: lo que no sabe usted! -se le pone enfrente a William- es que esta cometiendo un grave error! Usted no es un hombre malo, solo esta guardando el rencor por el asesinato de su hija, si no fuera por eso, a usted no le hubiera importado la vida que llevaba Scott, ni que el fuera feliz.

Bid: Aunque tampoco hubiera fundado un orfanato.

Bboy. si, eso también, y hay algo mas que usted no sabe... Apuesto a que usted no sabe que tiene un medio hermano perdido!

Todos los del OA: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: medio hermano? o sea que esta partido a la mitad?

Chica: cállate Bonbon!

Bboy: creo que usted era consiente de que su padre era un mujeriego y que dejó varios hijos regados fuera del matrimonio. Bien, pues hay un hombre en especifico que lleva su mismo apellido y que ademas... el fue quien asesinó a su hija!

William: -enfadado- quee! a que te refieres! como es que puedes saber eso! quien fue!

Bboy: el hombre que asesinó a su hija fue su medio hermano Vincent Afton! que por cierto, por si usted no vio las noticias de hace tiempo, ese hombre está tras las rejas gracias a nosotros!

William: -sorprendido- esto... no puede ser...

Agente 1: eso es cierto, estos son los chicos del orfanato Cawthon, gracias a ellos ese asesino malnacido de Vincent no estaría tras las rejas

Puppet: recuerda aquella anciana señor Afton, le decía que un Afton tenia que acabar con nosotros, pero en ese entonces se había equivocado de hombre, ella a quien buscaba era a Vincent y no a usted. Usted no tenía que hacer nada contra nosotros

Foxy: ja! ve! debería agradecernos de que gracias a nosotros por fin el asesino de su hija esta pagando su condena!

Scott: intentaste matarnos! no volveré a confiar en ti! creí que a pesar de nuestra rivalidad eramos amigos, olvida todo! esta competencia queda anulada! y espero que no vuelvas a intentar acercarte a mi o a alguno de mis chicos! en cuanto a ustedes jóvenes del Orfanato Afton, quisiera que se quedaran con nosotros, pero no tengo mucho espacio ya en mi orfanato, pero ustedes merecen una mejor vida

Ennard: señor Cawthon... emm nosotros no sabemos que hacer aun, pero le agradecemos el querer ayudarnos.

Bboy: aquí están las pruebas de que Vincent Afton fue el asesino de su hija -saca unos papeles- Recuerdan que en la autopsia no consiguieron encontrar rastros del ADN del asesino?, es porque realmente el ADN de Vincent era similar al de su padre y ella por ser hermanos, por eso los investigadores no lograban encontrar suficientes pistas para encontrar al asesino. También aquí esta el curricular e historial de trabajos de Vincent que dejó cuando entró a trabajar de profesor al orfanato, aquí dice claramente que en estas fechas trabajó de guardia en un parque de diversiones, justo el parque donde usted perdió a su hija y justo la fecha en la que desapareció.

Agente 2: este chico tiene mas capacidad que nosotros

Bboy: no es nada, fue gracias a Puppet que puedo saber esto.

William: -llorando- no puede ser... ese hombre entonces es el asesino de mi hija... y mi propio hermano...

Puppet: así es y es gracias a nosotros que hoy ese hombre esta por fin en la cárcel

William: -arrepentido- Scott... chicos, perdónenme, yo no sabía lo que hacía...

Agente 1: puede que ahora esté arrepentido, pero terminará pudriéndose en la cárcel por intento de múltiple homicidio y experimentación con humanos -lo esposan y lo llevan- Ya no podrá hacerle daño a nadie

William: -triste- lo merezco, espero algún día puedan perdonarme todos... Fredbear, lo siento mucho, espero que algún día me perdones

Fredbear: -mirándolo con tristeza y lastima- Señor Afton...

Juez: -sorprendido- vaya revelación la de hoy... entonces supongo... que esta competencia pierde su validez

Scarlett: al menos digan quien ganó! después de todo completaron todas las competencias

Freddy: es cierto, lo de la investigación es mas que claro que entre Bid y Bboy hicieron un buen trabajo

Agente 1: eso si, para mi ambos tienen 100 puntos

Bid: parece que aun me falta mucho que aprender sobre investigación, a pesar de que nos pusieron 100 a ambos hiciste un gran trabajo Bboy, incluso sin ser tu talento.

Bboy: jeje no es nada, sin Puppet no hubiera podido hacerlo

Juez: entonces si ambos tienen 100, la tabla de resultados queda así...

Juez: oficialmente, el orfanato ganador es el Orfanato Cawthon!

Juez: oficialmente, el orfanato ganador es el Orfanato Cawthon!

Todos los del OC: siiiii! ganamos!

Scott: si, sabía que ustedes eran los mejores, pero ya no importa, igual esta competencia no tiene validez, vamonos -se aleja triste a su camión-

Freddy: que le pasa a Scott?

Scarlett: esta triste porque fue traicionado por un amigo, eso y que no podrá cobrar los cien mil dolares.

Chica: es cierto Freddy, imagínate que Foxy, Bonnie o alguno de nosotros te traicionara

Bonnie: oigan pero que va a pasar con los chicos del orfanato Afton Location? Están solos y ahora no saben quien se hará cargo del orfanato

Agente 2: si no hay quien se haga cargo de ese orfanato tendremos que clausurarlo y mandar a los niños y jóvenes a otro lugar.

Baby: supongo que era lo mejor -triste-

FunFox: -triste- pues a pesar de haber sido malo con nosotros, vivíamos bien, nunca nos faltó nada, teníamos todo lo necesario para vivir

Nikka: mi cocina era perfecta

Ballora: y mi cuarto especializado para baile

Bonbon: oigan y si sacamos a William de la cárcel?

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring: Bonbon estas loca!

Bonbon: pero ellos lo quieren aunque sea malo, ademas se disculpó con ellos y parecía arrepentido

Chica: creo que tiene razón, ademas como dijo Scott, el ya no volverá a confiar en William y ya no podrá acercarse a nosotros, y ahora ya sabemos porque el pobre guardaba todo ese rencor y tenemos a Puppet para que nos ayude a cuidarnos, al igual que tenemos el apoyo del grupo contrario con Ennard para avisarnos si William planea algo malo, podemos controlar la situación. El no es como Vincent.

Freddy: entonces ayudemoslo a salir de la cárcel

Fredbear: por favor! les agradecería mucho que lo sacaran de la cárcel! yo si quiero perdonarlo

Ennard: si tu quieres darle otra oportunidad te apoyamos

Baby: si, también te apoyo

NightFred: estoy de acuerdo, ademas no habrá quien se haga cargo del edificio, es lo mejor.

Puppet: muy bien, pues entonces iremos a sacarlo de la cárcel!

Foxy: nuestra misión es liberar a William!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Scarlett: yo los apoyo, iré a hablar con Scott

 **Continuara...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Final**

* * *

Todos han decidido salvar a William de la cárcel, pero aun así necesitan ayuda de Scott

Scarlett: hola Scott!

Scott: hola Scarlett, ya vamonos, dile a los chicos que nos tenemos que ir

Scarlett: nada de eso señorito! William esta arrepentido y sus chicos lo necesitan, necesitamos sacarlo de la cárcel

Scott: queee! estas de su lado después de lo que intentó hacernos!

Scarlett: no, pero admite que ellos lo necesitan, si el se queda en la cárcel su orfanato se ira al demonio y todos los que viven ahí también. Piensa en ellos, ademas que ahora sabemos que William no es del todo de confianza podemos cuidarnos de el. Pero hazlo por ellos Scott!

Scott: esta bien, vamos a sacar a ese traidor de la cárcel, pero como lo haremos? no tengo dinero para pagar una fianza

Scarlett: ya se, acompáñame!

Rato después...

Scott, Scarlett y todos los chicos de ambos orfanatos van a la jefatura de policía...

Scott: señor queremos que se haga un juicio para que el señor William Afton salga libre

Jefe de Policía: pero ustedes eran sus victimas

Scott: queremos retirar los cargos

Jefe de Policía: no es tan sencillo, ademas que también manipuló el cuerpo de sus estudiantes

Scarlett: yo soy la abogada del señor William!

Jefe dp: entonces esta bien, que tiene que decir en defensa del culpable.

Scarlett: traigan a mi cliente ahora mismo para atestiguar

Jefe dp: saquen al preso William

Policías: si jefe! -van por William-

William: Scott!

Scott: -mirándolo con rencor- Vinimos por ti

Scarlett: yo soy tu abogada! ahora... les demostrare que William es inocente.

Puppet y Ennard entran

Puppet: -paraliza a todos excepto a Scott, Scarlett y William- ahora Ennard

Ennard: bien! -los desmaya y les borra la memoria de las ultimas horas-

Scarlett: ya esta, soy buena abogada

William: gracias por venir a salvarme, les juro que estoy arrepentido y voy a cambiar

Scarlett: si claro! eso dicen todos

Freddy: solo te salvamos por Fredbear y los demás

William: Fredbear! lo siento

Fredbear: esta bien, lo perdono señor Afton

William: gracias, emm... si quieres puedes llamarme papá, solo si tu lo deseas claro

Fredbear: -lo mira seria- lo siento señor Afton, han pasado tantas cosas, y a pesar de que lo he perdonado aun no logro superar el daño que me hizo.

William: -triste- lo entiendo. Gracias a todos, gracias y perdón Scott

Scott: -serio- solo aléjate de mis chicos, en cuanto a ustedes chicos del orfanato Afton, pueden visitarnos cuando quieran

Baby: gracias señor Cawthon

William: se que ya no quieres saber nada de mi, pero, si lo deseas puedes ir a cobrar lo que ganaste por la competencia. Te entregaré los cien mil dolares. Tu ganaste

Scott: pues es lo mínimo que puedes hacer! de acuerdo iré, pero no quiero que intentes nada!

William: no haré nada, ya no quiero lastimar a mas gente. Mi hija debe sentirse avergonzada de mi..

Scott: si, ella debe estarlo.

Scarlett: basta, vamonos ya

William: si vas, ten por seguro que no haré nada malo, y espero traigas a tus chicos, pues también pagaremos por una gran cena para ustedes -se acerca a los chicos del orfanato-

Scott: que no te les acerques!

William: solo quiero darles las gracias, si no fuera por ustedes ese maldito de Vincent no estaría tras las rejas. Solo me hubiera gustado verlo en este sitio para poder darle una paliza... haberlo matado... haberlo...

Scarlett: oye! dijiste que cambiarías!

William: si lo siento, tienes razón Scarlett

Scott: tampoco te le acerques a Scarlett

William: no te preocupes, es toda tuya

Scott: lo se! -toma a Scarlett del brazo-

Freddy: emm pues de nada jeje

Ambos grupos regresaron a sus respectivos edificios. Varios días después...

En el orfanato Cawthon...

Bonnie: entonces iremos al Orfanato Afton?

Scott: si, he decidido que iremos a cobrar nuestro dinero y a comer, Puppet! te encargaras de revisar que la comida no tenga veneno o algo así

Puppet: vamos Scott, William ha cambiado, he estado hablando con Ennard y dice que ahora los trata a todos muy bien y que Fredbear también lo perdonó por completo

Scarlett: ves Scott, si cambió, debes perdonarlo

Scott: ya pues, tal vez lo haga...

Mientras en el orfanato Afton Location...

Nikka: he terminado William! ya esta la cena para los chicos!

William: bien, gracias Nikka. Baby, hiciste tu pastel helado de postre?

Baby: en efecto mi estimado William, hice 6 pasteles para que alcance para todos

FunFox: aquí el magnifico reportero Funfox informando desde el Orfanato Afton Location en espera de los campeones de la competencia.

Ballora: yo les presentaré un baile que los dejará hipnotizados

Mini: si jeje, yo espero que Mangle nos enseñe el paso de la cabeza

Ballora: aaay... no necesitamos eso!

NightFox: hey alas chamuscadas! que hiciste de comer?

Nikka: no te metas en mi cocina! no te importa, ya lo sabrás en la cena.

Ennard: -nervioso- bien... pues todo esta listo para que vengan los chicos del orfanato Cawthon... jeje

NightFred: te pasa algo?

Ennard: no! nada todo en orden... yo... pues todo en orden -desaparece-

NightFred: que brujo mas raro

NightBon: NightFred! porque mi guitarra esta llena de sangre ficticia!

NightFred: jeje yo no tengo la culpa

NightBon: tu eres el único que practica con cuerpos llenos de sangre falsa y aquí se ve claramente la marca de tu manota sobre mi guitarra!

NightFred: -nervioso- emm yo... bueno solo la toque porque... aaah mira son los Beatles!

NightBon: donde! -voltea y NightFred sale corriendo- aaah idiota!

Horas después los chicos del orfanato Cawthon llegaron al edificio de Afton Location

Freddy: hola todo el mundo!

Golden: hola chicos!

Todos los del OC: hola!

William: pasen al comedor chicos

Scott: mas te vale que no intentes nada

William: no te preocupes, y entiendo que desconfíes de mi.

Scott: Intentare calmarme, ok, vamos a tu comedor

Chica: vaya todo se ve excelente, felicidades Nikka

Nikka: gracias Chica, tu me has enseñado a ser mas cuidadosa en mis platillos, no todo es utilizar ingredientes secretos

Baby: que te parece Toy Chica, mis pasteles de helado son o no perfectos?

Toy Chica: me parecen deliciosos, aunque te faltó algo de crema batida en la decoración

Todos se reunieron a cenar juntos, los chicos del orfanato Afton estaban mas cambiados, ahora eran mas alegres, se llevaban mejor entre ellos y con los chicos del orfanato contrario. Ya no llamaban a William "Señor Afton" ahora eran libres de llamarlo solo William. Luego de cenar...

William: Scott, Scarlett, los invito a mi jardín a que disfruten de una película al aire libre

Scarlett: sii! vamos Scott vamos! -lo jala del brazo-

William: ustedes diviértanse chicos, también pueden acompañarnos acá afuera si gustan

Todos: si señor William!

William: chicos emm antes de que todos se dispersen por ahí, quisiera decirles que Fredbear por fin me ha aceptado como padre de nuevo y ya la he registrado con mi apellido

Fredbear: si jeje, ahora soy Fredbear Afton

Bonnie: aaaah una Afton esta destinada a deshacerse de nosotros

Puppet: no exageres Bonnie

William: bueno, es todo, diviértanse, están en su casa

Bonbon: creí que estábamos en el orfanato Afton

Todos: jajaja!

Chica se fue a hablar con Nikka sobre cocina y chefs famosos, Baby y Toy chica hablaban sobre los mejores complementos dulces para los postres y de música K-pop, Fredbear aun de mala gana aceptó enseñarle a Spring todas sus herramientas de programación y su propio laboratorio de cómputo. Los zorros estaban con NightFox hablando de barcos, Golden estaba dándoles consejos a FunFred, Ballora, Mini y Funfox sobre acción, Bonnie y Bonbon fueron con NightBon a su cuarto de instrumentos musicales, ahí practicaron todos juntos y mostraron sus habilidades, Bboy estaba con Bid hablando de técnicas de investigación, que para Bboy su mejor técnica era escuchar a Puppet. Freddy, Toy Freddy y NightFred estaban hablando de negocios y motocicletas. Ennard y Puppet fueron al cuarto de hechicería de Ennard porque él quería hablar con ella...

Puppet: De que deseas hablar Ennard? pasa algo raro con William?

Ennard: no! el ha estado de maravilla, se ha convertido en un gran hombre... emm yo quería hablar contigo de otra cosa

Puppet: de que?

Ennard: -nervioso- Puppet... yo... emm ya se que tu tienes novio ppppee... pppero... ttttu me gggustas... -se sonroja-

Puppet: -sonrojada- que yo que!

Ennard: -nervioso- Eres una chica maravillosa, muy valiente, siempre luchas por ti y por el bienestar de tu grupo, sabes usar tu magia de forma espectacular, eres muy fuerte, tienes ese carácter fuerte y decidido y claro... eeres bonita

Puppet: -mas roja- Ennard! -se agacha- no puedo aceptarte, tu eres un gran hombre, también eres un mago poderoso, eres inteligente, fuerte, sin duda valiente, a pesar de no ser tan unido a tu grupo, luchaste lo que pudiste por ellos. Y por supuesto que eres muy guapo pero... yo no puedo aceptarte por varias razones

Ennard: entiendo una de ellas, pero aun así me gustaría saber cuales son tus otras razones

Puppet: bien te lo dejare claro, primero, tengo novio, eso ya lo sabes, aunque no sea muy afectiva con él lo amo y es el hombre perfecto para mi. Segundo, no me conoces lo suficiente, puedo parecerte una maravilla, pero soy mas mala de lo que parezco...

Ennard: -sonríe asustado- jeje de hecho me lo imagino, pero ya te dije que me gustan las mujeres de carácter fuerte

Puppet: y Tercero y mas importante -se le acerca un poco- puede que yo esté en tu mente, pero en tu alma hay otra persona -señala el centro de su pecho- Debes aprender a escuchar mas a tu alma, pues muchas veces no estarán sincronizadas tu mente y tu alma.

Ennard: -triste- lo entiendo, pero... esa otra persona... dudo que me haga caso, bueno, tampoco esperaba que tu me hicieras caso, pero al menos tuve mas valor de decírtelo

Puppet: muchas veces te da mas miedo declarartele a la persona correcta, de ejemplo te pongo a Bonnie, el primero fue capaz de declararsele a Bonbon antes que a Chica, sin embargo a Chica fue a quien siempre amó desde niños.

Ennard: gracias Puppet, siempre tienes la respuesta para todo, te admiro mucho

Puppet: -sonrojandose de nuevo- de nada...

Ennard: emm... al menos... podría... -se acerca a ella...-

Puppet: -mas roja- que... -siente a Ennard mas cerca de su rostro-

Ennard roza sus labios ligeramente contra los de Puppet y se anima a besarla de una vez, a lo que Puppet corresponde por unos segundos. Luego ambos se separan completamente rojos

Ennard: gracias! prometo tratar de conseguir a mi amor verdadero, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi alma y mi mente

Puppet: -todavía muy roja- de nada, opino lo mismo... y sabes que... Soy mejor maga que tu! jajaja!

Ennard: oye! aaah quedamos en empate recuerdas! jeje

Puppet: bueno ya! dejémonos de cosas cursis, te reto a una carrera de escobas voladoras

Ennard: acepto su reto señorita

Mientras...

NightFox: piratas, he construido un hermoso prototipo de barco -le muestra un barco pirata igual que el que usaron para la competencia de piratas-

Mangle: mira Foxy! es nuestro barco! el que usamos para la competencia

Foxy: vaya! es una replica a escala exacta

Mangle: que hermoso!

NightFox: es para ustedes

Mangle: genial! muchas gracias

Foxy: pues gracias

NightFox: de nada, emm y zorro, siento haber amenazado con tocar a tu novia, estábamos desesperados por ganar

Foxy: jeje, lo entiendo. Aun así... ni te atrevas a acercartele!

Luego de convivir un rato...

Scott: bien William, admito que has cambiado, creo que te perdono. -le da la mano-

William: gracias Scott, ah y claro, aquí tienes el cheque de los cien mil dolares, te lo has ganado

Scott: no es necesario William, esta competencia no tuvo validez, no te preocupes, nos conformamos con la cena

Scarlett: oh Scott! estoy orgullosa de ti, pero oye! pudimos aprovechar el dinero!

Scott: jaja, bueno chicos nos vamos ya!

NightFox: aaaaaaaaaah!

Todos: que pasa?

NihgtFox: Foxy y Mangle inundaron la sala de robotica

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaah! Mangle! Foxy!

Foxy: lo sentimos es que...

Mangle: no sabíamos que eso era parte de las tuberías...

Scott: emm... William... creo que si quiero esos cien mil dolares jejeje

William: pues ahora no te doy nada! tengo que arreglar ese desastre!

Scott: emm bueno! vamonos ya chicos!

Scarlett: nos vemos luego chicos!

Todos los del OC: Adiós amigos!

Todos los del OAL: Adiós amigos!

William: recuerden que a pesar de ser tan desastrosos, siempre son bienvenidos al Orfanato Afton Location, hogar tecnológico para niños y adolescentes huérfanos.

Todos: hasta luego!

 **FIN**

 **Puede que haya un epilogo de esto, y ademas los chicos del Orfanato Afton Location ahora podran aparecer en mini historias o alguna otra historia de Locuras**


End file.
